Say When
by Melia-J
Summary: Jessica Carter and Shad Gaspard have been inseparable for the past three years. What happens when he starts to change? Will Jessica stay, or look for love in the arms of someone that's been there all along. But things aren't always as easy as they seem.
1. Is She Really Going Out With Him? Part 1

**A/N This is a new story that has been circulating in my mind for a while. For all you You Found Me fans, dopn't worry, I have not forgotten about the story. **

**Read && Review Please :) **

**Chapter 1: Is She Really Going Out With Him?**

"Please explain to me just exactly how a diva's match, is the Main Event for tonight?" a very confused Randy Orton asked. He and John had just finished their match, and were now standing in the Superstars locker room. Randy scratched his head, as his eyes gazed thoroughly at a very amused Jessica Carter. Jessica and Alicia Fox were scheduled tonight for the main event, where the match would be a No Disqualification match to determine the number one contender for Eve Torres' Diva's Championship.

"I don't know. I guess the Diva's are the new faces of the WWE," Jessica winked, as she turned around to face the mirror, slipping on her fingerless leather gloves. She smoothed out her L.A Lakers, halter jersey, and pulled down her jeans just below her hip. Her smooth black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, leaving just her bangs out. Standing at 5'10, this African American Diva, was not one to take lightly. With her no bullshit attitude, strong will, and athletic skills she had become one of the most well-liked diva since the Trish/Lita Era." She applied her lip gloss on her full lips, just as John Cena let out a laugh.

"Whoa, let's not get carried away here Jess. Just because you're in the main event for one night, doesn't mean your replacing moi," John said, as he pointed a finger to himself.

Jessica walked over to John, and grabbed his face in her hands, "Aww…. Is Mr. Never Give Up, threatened by little old me?" she teased.

"Watch it, Diva. I wouldn't tease the WWE Champion, if I were you," Randy warned.

Jessica rolled her eyes, as she scoffed, "Oh please. You really think I'm scared of him? Or even you? Sorry to disappoint you, but you two don't intimidate me in the slightest bit." Jessica said as she crossed her arms.

Randy smirked, and Jessica knew he was up to something. "Did you hear that John? She's not scared of us. It's too bad that we just happen to know her weakness," Randy said as he arched one of his eyebrows at John. "Do you have the weapon Cena?"

John smiled, and nodded, "I believe I do Orton. I happen to have at least three water bottles in my gym bag," John stated, as he walked over to his gym bag which was situated in the corner of the room.

Jessica's eyes followed John across the room, as it suddenly dawned on her at just what the two boys were planning. " Oh no no no no no. I swear to God Cena, if you wet my hair just five minutes shy of my match, I will personally rip your balls out. And don't think that I won't shove it down your throat," she exclaimed.

"Always so sexual, aren't we Jess? If you wanted to touch me so bad, you know that all you gotta do is ask," John replied. "Get her Randy."

Randy obliged to John's command, as he attempted to grab Jessica from behind. However, she was not one to back down from a fight, and if a fight was what they wanted, then it was a fight they were going to get. Jessica reversed Randy's attempt to grab her, and twisted his right arm, so that he was now in an arm lock. She twisted it a bit harder, as she leaned into Randy's ear, "Try harder next time Orton."

Randy chuckled as he shook his head, "Remember who thought you to be that quick," Randy said, and within a millisecond, he was out of the arm lock, and was now pinning Jessica to the wall. Jessica squirmed and tried to wiggle herself out of Randy's hold, but the more she fought, the tighter his grip became.

"Give up," Randy said.

"Promise to stop assisting Johnson baby oil in their sales, and maybe I will," Jessica spat back.

Orton smirked, " You know for someone, who is completely in my control, you still have quite a mouth on you," Randy replied.

Jessica twisted her lip into a smile, "I learn from the best." Randy didn't reply back, but instead studied the prey in his grasp. He gazed all the way from the way her bangs fell on her forehead, to those small brown eyes, that made her appear to have some Chinese ancestry in her. To her smooth, exotic chocolate skin, and down those full lips that were parted slightly, as she breathed slowly. But he didn't stop there, his eyes slowly glanced down to her round C cup breasts, and to her midriff where her diamond belly ring gleamed. This glimmer caught Randy's attention as he quickly shook his head, realizing just what he was doing. Jessica and him instantly clicked ever since their OVW days, and have become best friends since. He never took in her features, and was not about to start now.

"Good answer," Randy said, as he let go of Jessica.

Jessica apparently hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary as she tightened her ponytail, and readjusted her top. "Can't you guys just be like regular friends, and wish me luck?" she asked the two.

Randy and John glanced at each other, as they both sighed. "We're sorry. Good luck out there Jess," Randy said.

"Yeah, what he said. And if you find yourself in a difficult position, just think to yourself, what would Cena do?" said John.

Jessica chuckled, "If I decide I wanna lose, I'll keep that in mind," she said as she opened the door, and went out of the room.

As soon as Jessica left the room, John walked over to his best friend. "So you mind telling me what that was about?" John asked.

Randy shrugged, "What, what was about?"

John smiled, and he patted Orton on the shoulder "Nothing Randy. Nothing."

* * *

"What a beautiful moon sault from Jessica," Jerry The King Lawler exclaimed.

"Oh please, anybody can do that move King," Michael Cole said.

"I'd like to see you even _try _hat Cole."

Jessica went for the pin, but the resilient Alicia kicked out. Jessica attempted to do a second Moon Sault, and got onto the top rope, but as she did, Alicia Fox swiftly got up and pushed Jessica of the ropes and outside of the ring. Jessica clutched her ribs, as she lay on the outside, withering in pain. Alicia went under the apron, to pull out a chair, and as Jessica attempted to get up, Alicia slammed the metal chair onto Jessica's back.

" Bitch," Jessica muttered to herself. Alicia attempted to hit her again, but Jessica quickly reversed by dropping Alicia Fox with a drop toe- hold. She got a hold of the chair and began to viciously and repeatedly hit Fox with the object. She placed Alicia's back on the barricade and placed the chair on her face. Jessica quickly climbed the top rope and did a flying drop kick off the ropes smashing the chair into Alicia's face. Since it was a No DQ, Alicia couldn't get counted out, so Jessica dragged her opponent into the ring, and attempted to pin her, but Alicia again kicked out.

"What the hell is it going to take to beat this skank?" Jessica wondered to herself.

For a split second Jessica lost her composure and Alicia took advantage, hitting a swinging neck breaker, and attempted to pin her opponent. However, Jessica kicked out and Alicia picked her up, attempting to do another neck breaker. Jessica reversed this and hit a clothesline. She was now in the right position to hit her finisher, Blue Jay City, but Alicia saw this move coming, and kicked Jessica in her midriff. Alicia set her up for her scissor kick, but hastily Jessica stood up, reversed and hit Alicia with a springboard suplex, aka Blue Jay City.

1, 2, 3….

"Your winner, and the Number One Contender for the Diva's Championship, Jessica Carter!" Justin exclaimed into the microphone as the ref raised Jessica's hand.

* * *

"Great match out there," Eve Torres said as she congratulated Jessica when she finally got backstage.

"Thanks. At least you know what to expect when I come for that title of yours."

Eve smiled, "Oh I have some tricks of my own also."

Jessica wiped her brow, " Good. I wanna beat you at your best." Eve again smiled at Jessica's remark, as she made her way to the catering room.

"So I believe congratulations are in order," someone said from behind her. Jessica turned around to see Randy, gazing at her with a large smile on his face. She walked over to him, as he embraced her, and she hugged him back. She let go just slightly so she could look at he face as she spoke.

"Yes they are. You're looking at the new number one contender for the Diva's Championship," Jessica proclaimed.

"Well I know I say this every time, but I'm proud of you," Randy said as he let out a smile.

Jessica twisted her hair with her index finger, as she smiled, "Well you can continue saying it cause I never get tired of it."

"You know, you make it very hard for people to be nice to you," Randy said. Neither one noticed that they were still in an embrace, until the clearing of someone's throat caught their attention. Jessica turned around to notice her boyfriend of the last three years, Shad Gaspard gazing in their direction. Recently they have been going through some problems, but she still loved him none the less, and really couldn't see herself with anyone but him. She unwrapped her arms from Randy's neck as she went over to hug Shad and kiss him on the cheek. He hugged her for what it seemed to be a millisecond, as he continued to peer at Randy.

"What's going on here?" Shad asked. Jessica decided to answer, but her response wasn't the one he wanted.

"Randy was just congratulating me Shad," she said as she tried to defend what Shad had just witnessed.

Shad arched his eyebrow, as his eyes finally moved down to Jessica, "Congratulate you for what?"

"For winning my match tonight," Jessica beamed.

"You had a match tonight?" Shad asked.

Randy chuckled, as he rolled his eyes, only causing and angry response from Shad. "You got a problem white boy?"

Randy stepped closer to Shad, "Yeah actually I do. My problem is that to this day, I still don't understand how an intelligent woman like Jessica, ended up with a dumbass such as yourself. Come on, you didn't even know that she had a match tonight. Do even pay attention to her? Or do you just use her so that you're block head will look better?"

"Randy," Jessica stated as she gave Randy a stern look. However, Randy paid no attention to her.

Shad's nostrils flared, " I'd watch my mouth if I were you. You clearly saw, how I've been dominating JTG these past few weeks."

Randy folded his arms around his chest, " No, the only thing I remember is how you lost at Extreme Rules."

" If you say one more thing, I _will_ knock out your teeth, and seriously cause some harm to you, Orton," Shad threatened.

"I'd really like to see you try Shad," Randy said, clearly not backing down. Jessica knew that something would go down, because she was dealing with two stubborn headed men.

" No, Shad's not going to try, because we're leaving now," Jessica said as she grabbed Shad's arm. However, Shad brushed Jessica off him, as he proceeded to push Randy. "Shad!" Jessica shouted. She quickly, placed herself in front of Orton, knowing that Randy was going to retaliate and quick. "Please don't" Jessica pleaded to Randy. Randy inhaled deeply as he unclenched his fists.

"Never touch me again, because next time I will have no problem with head-butting your teeth through your skull," Randy said. Jessica mouthed "Thank you" to Randy, as Randy just nodded and headed down the hall.

"Let's go," Shad said, as he grabbed Jessica's hand, and the two headed back to the hotel.

Once they reached the hotel, Jessica entered first, and jumped when she heard the door slam hard. She turned around to see a very angry Shad. She was used to his temper tantrums and just walked over to the dresser, as she began to take off her jewellery and gloves.

"What the hell was that?!?!?!" Shad yelled.

"What was what?" Jessica answered back.

"Why the fuck, were you on him like you two are some fucking couple. On top of that, you go defending him!!!"

Jessica sighed, "One, don't yell. I'm right here; I can hear you very clearly. Two, we were hugging, because in case you missed the memo, I won a very important match and he was congratulating me. Three, I was not defending him. I was only making sure that you didn't get your ass kicked tonight."

"Watch that mouth Jessica. It can get you into shit that you can't handle."

Jessica rolled her eyes, as she attempted to push herself past Shad, so she could enter the washroom. Shad grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. It reminded her of earlier in the night when Randy had don the same thing, however there was something much more forceful and aggressive in the way Shad was holding her.

"I want you to apologize right now," Shad shouted

"Apologize for what?" Jessica asked confusingly.

"For making me look like a fucking idiot back at the arena."

Again Jessica rolled her eyes, " Oh please, you did that all on your own sweetie." This comment only angered Shad more, as he applied more pressure.

"Shad stop. You're hurting me," Jessica yelled.

"Apologize now!,"

"No," Jessica stated. When she realized that he wasn't letting go, she swiftly kicked him in his balls. His grip loosened, as he leaned over to yell in pain.

"I'm going to Cena's room. Call me when you get off your fucking period," Jessica stated as she grabbed her coat from the bed, and exited the room. Little did she know that she just set off a chain reaction of actions yet to come.


	2. Is She Really Going Out With Him? Part 2

**A/N So Here's The Next Chapter... I'm Surprised I Updated This Soon Lol. Thanks to .4life, darkangelmel, and gurl42069 for your awesome reviews. **

**Read && Review Please**

**Chapter 2: Is She Really Going Out With Him? Part 2**

"Remind me again as to why your still with him?" John Cena asked as he scratched his chin, trying to deliberate the many reasons as to why Jessica would still be with Shad, even after his new aggressive behaviour.

"Because John, I love him. Yeah, he's been acting like an asshole lately, but I'm not going to throw away a three year relationship just because of the way he's been acting this last month," Jessica defended. True, Shad had changed, but to Jessica he was still the same man who helped her through her alcohol addiction, when she was too ashamed to tell Randy and John about it. He was still the same guy, who went out of his way to find the perfect doctor to help her, and without the speculation of the other Superstars. To her, Shad had been her Superman, and she wasn't going to give up on him or them.

"Jess, sometimes, that's not enough," John said as he smoothed his friend's hair back, and held her face in his hands. " I don't like the way he's talking to you, or touching you for that matter."

Jessica smiled, as she went up on her tippy toes, to give John a kiss on the cheek. "Your just being your usually over-protective big brother type, but still I love you for caring so much."

"Just be careful." John said as he let go of Jessica. " Man, I can't wait until Orton hears about this."

Jessica shook her head, "He's not going to hear this, because _you're_ not going to tell him."

"Why should he _not _know?" John asked confused.

"Because he already dislikes him as it is. If I tell Orton, he'll probably do something he will regret later," Jessica said.

John shrugged, "I say we let him." Jessica gave him a stern look, as to which John smiled. "Hey, I'm just saying."

Jessica rolled her eyes, as she tried to hide her smile. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Would you love me any other way?"

"Maybe …maybe not." Jessica walked over to John's WWE Championship belt, which was placed on his dresser. She traced the WWE sign with her fingers, as she admired the belt. She couldn't wait to win another championship title. Deciding to change the subject, Jessica spoke. "So I saw Maria today."

"And why are you telling me this?" John asked as he leaned onto the wall.

Jessica shrugged innocently, "No reason, just felt like telling you."

John sighed, as he walked over to his dresser, " Jess, please stop your match-making games. You know that Elizabeth and I have something serious going on."

Jessica scoffed, "You have something serious going on with that slut? Come on Cena, you could do sooo much better."

Anger flashed on John's face, " Hey, I respect your decision to stay with Shad, so please don't disrespect my choices."

"Yeah but Shad has at least been good to me for three years. Elizabeth on the other hand has put you through nothing but misery since the day you two met," Jessica said as she tried to defend herself. "It's clear that Maria really likes you, and you're seriously blind if you can't see that. God probably spent more time on forming your ass, than on making sure your eye-sight was 20/20."

"Jessica," John said firmly.

"Right. Shutting up." Jessica said as she imaginarily zipped her lips and threw away the key. Jessica's phone then vibrated displaying a new received text message.

_**I'm sorry babe. Please come back :(  
Shad xoxo**_

Jessica beamed at this text message. "Listen, I gotta go. But please think about what I said," she said as she went to give John a hug.

" Yeah yeah, whatever. Go make up with your boyfriend."

Jessica smiled. As she was about to walk out Cena's room, John spoke, "Oh and Jess, please try to keep the volume down."

Jess winked, "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

* * *

"Come on Jess, just one more pull up, and you're done, " Shad said as he encouraged Jessica to do her 50th consecutive pull up. Jessica completed her task and sighed as she dropped into the arms of Shad.

" hat was great," Shad exclaimed as he kissed Jessica on the forehead.

"Well I had a little help from you," Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around Shad. Shad held her in a bridle style position and Jessica leaned up to kiss him. Shad broke the kiss as he smiled.

"Alright, well since we are done here, how about we continue this back at the hotel," he said as he smirked and placed Jessica gently on the floor.

Jessica was just about to answer, until she saw Beavis and Butthead aka Randy and John, entering the gym. Shad followed her gaze and grabbed her hand.

"I'll meet you in the car in about 10 minutes, " he said as he quickly kissed her hand, grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"See that, John. He didn't even make a fuss when he saw you two come in. He's already trying to change." Jessica said when John and Randy walked over to her.

"That's cause he just wants you to think he can change," Cena replied.

Randy glanced from Jessica to John, and back. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Jessica's eyes darted back and forth, as she tried to think of a lie, but not before Cena spoke, obviously trying to get himself out of this predicament. " So, I'll just be over there bench pressing. Orton come spot me in a few, kay thanks." Cena said quickly. Cena left, leaving Jessica to face a very curious Randy.

"You two keeping secrets from me now?" Randy asked obviously hurt. He was never one to like being left out in the dark.

Jessica rolled her eyes, as she placed her hands on her hips. " Oh please Randy. Stop acting like such a girl."

Randy's lip twitched as his jaw clenched at Jessica's response. He simply nodded at her, in acknowledgement of him knowing that she wouldn't tell him, as he began to walk towards the free weights.

Jessica followed him not liking the terms that he just left on. "God, I hate when you do that!"

"Do what?" Randy asked as he arched his eyebrows.

"That cavemen face that you do, followed by you just leaving without saying a word."

Randy sighed, "Are you done?" he asked.

"Are you done acting like a child?" Jessica asked back.

Randy glared at her for a moment, and then proceeded to pick up the weights. Jessica raised her hands in defeat, "Fine give me the silent treatment." She was about to leave until the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres walked up to the two.

"Hey Jessica," Eve greeted.

Jessica nodded her head at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing really just— " Eve stopped mid- sentence as a certain Legend Killer, caught her attention. "Whoaa Randy... Are you lifting 125 pounds, with only one hand? That's very impressive I must say."

Randy smiled, "Thanks."

Eve crossed her arms over her chest, "No wonder your body is so chiseled and muscular. You obviously work very hard and have tons of dedication, which is something I admire."

Jessica fought back a laugh, as she tried to cover it up with a cough. Randy noticed as he peered at her, as to which she smiled innocently.

"Well I should be going now. Maybe we can catch up later?" She offered.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later Eve," Randy said. Eve waved at him, and went on her way.

Jessica smiled at him, clearly having something to say on her mind. Randy was able to pick up on it. " Go ahead. Say what you have to say. I know it's killing you right now to keep it in."

"Looks like you got yourself a little admirer there," Jessica finally said.

"What the hell are you talking about Jess?" Randy asked. Him and her had apparently been in two separate universes, because he didn't notice a thing concerning what she just said.

"Are you seriously telling me that you didn't notice her drooling all over you," she asked.

"No, I didn't."

Jessica sighed, "Are you for real? Let me repeat it for you." "Whoa Randy, are you like lifting, 125 pounds with one hand?" Jessica said in a girly voice. Jessica continued, "So is like that the reason why you're so chiseled and muscular?" "No shit Sherlock. The reason why he's so muscular is cause he sits on the couch all day. What a dumb ass." She looked at Randy to witness that he was giving her a disapproving look.

"Okay, I'm sorry. That was a bit mean" she started, "But seriously? You really didn't notice her heavy flirting attempt?" Jessica asked, clearly not dropping the subject.

Randy sighed, "No, Jessica. I didn't," he said deciding that if he just answered her question and she would give it up. " I had other things on my mind."

This answer only spurred curiosity in Jessica's head, as her eyes widened, "Like what?"

Randy smirked, "Like mind your business."

Jessica frowned. Randy placed both hands on her bare shoulders, and then slowly lifted his right hand to cup her chin, "Smile please, you know I hate to see you frown."

Slowly a smile crept on Jessica's face. She knew that one thing that Randy loved about her was the way that her smile could literally light up a room.

Randy smiled back, "Much better," he said as he let go of her chin.

"Do you realize that we fight like every other day" Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah, but we make up right after. We have a really dysfunctional relationship Jess." Randy said as he went back to lifting his weights.

Jessica raised her left eyebrow, as she pondered on what Randy just said,"Relationship?" Randy hadn't caught what he said, and quickly corrected himself, "Friendship."

Jessica noticed that 10 minutes had passed, and was surprised that Shad didn't come out of the car to drag her out himself. "I should go. I've kept Shad waiting long enough." Jessica was about to leave, before Randy caught a hold of her hand, causing her to let go immediately. It wasn't because she felt uncomfortable holding his hand. But it was because, she felt something like a jolt of electricity circulate through out her body, when Randy touched her hand.

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Randy spoke.

"I almost forgot. I got two tickets to that amusement park that they have down at the boardwalk. And since we go to one like every year, I thought we'd go tonight. You game?"

Jessica beamed, "I'm so game. What time is it?"

"I'll pick you up around 7:30ish? But before we go making any plans, don't you have to ask Shad for permission to go out?" Randy joked.

Jessica gave one swift punch to his arm, "Asshole. I'll be ready at 7:30," she said as she left the gym.

* * *

Shad ran his hands through Jessica's hair, as he lifted up her bangs to kiss her forehead. His lips kissed both her left and right cheek, before softly placing them on her lips. Jessica wrapped her arms around Shad's neck, leaning him in closer so that he may deepen the kiss. Shad let out a growl, displaying his hunger for her.

"Easy there tiger," Jessica said as she licked her swollen lips.

Shad smirked, "Well since we both don't have any plans tonight, I see no reason to go 'easy'" he said as he winked. "Oh shit, I almost forgot," Jessica said as she got up, and looked at the clock to see that it was 7:15, meaning that she only had 15 minutes to get ready. She jumped off the bed, went over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, red blouse and black vest, paired with black and red Jordan sneakers. Shad got up from the bed, "Where are you going?" he asked as he walked over to Jessica.

Jess took off her sweatpants, and slipped on her jeans. "Randy and I are going to check out the amusement park down at the boardwalk." Shad inhaled, as he held on to the bridge of his nose, "Randy huh. You know I hate that son of a bitch Jess."

"Yeah, I know. But he's one of my best friends, so could you please finally learn to like him?" she said as she slipped on her shirt and vest. Yes she had been going out with Shad for three years, and yes, he and Randy still did not get along. Jessica wondered if the two would ever tolerate each other, and she hated the tension she felt between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"If he's such a good friend to you Jess, why didn't you tell him about your alcohol problem," Shad did not say this in a form of a question, but a statement. However, Shad had made a valid point. Why would she not tell Randy about her problem? Was it because she didn't trust him, or because she was afraid of what he would think of her?

Jessica decided to not answer his question, and instead picked up her purse that was on the table near the door. "I'm going downstairs to wait for Randy. I'll be back around 11," she said as she quickly placed a kiss on Shad's lip. She turned around to leave, but was stopped by a sudden hand that grasped her upper arm. Shad whipped her around, and his face was now only mere centimetres away from hers.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Last time, I checked Shad, you're not my father," Jessica stated.

"You're so fucking selfish you know that? I gave you 10 minutes to talk to him today, and what do you do? You go over the limit I allowed. And now, you want to out on a date with him. Hell no Jessica."

Jessica struggled to get out of his hold, but it worked to no avail, "It's not a date Shad. It's a night out with my friend. And where the hell do you get off acting as if I'm your child. I don't need your permission to do anything. Now let go of me."

Shad let go of her, giving her a chance to make the right decision, "If I were you Jessica, I wouldn't open that door."

"Well thank God, you aren't me. Don't wait up," Jessica said. Again she attempted to open the door, but this time Shad didn't grab her arm. Instead he grabbed her hair, as he threw Jessica on the floor, causing her to land awkwardly on her arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Shad?!?!" she exclaimed.

"I told you Jessica. I told you not to open the door, but you just didn't listen to me. You never fucking listen! " he shouted as he walked towards her. Jessica slowly started to get up, "Quit acting like you own me Shad."

"That's where you're wrong Jess. I do own you. In fact, you're my bitch!" Shad yelled. All the pent up rage inside of Jessica finally exploded as she slapped Shad's face. Shad yelped as he held his hand to his face. On his face, were signs of pain, but his eyes, quickly flashed with anger, and Jessica did not even have time to prepare for what would happen next.

Shad balled his hand into a fist, and delivered a striking blow to Jessica's face. Jessica stumbled, falling back onto the floor as she raised her hand to feel the heat and throbbing of her skin, of where she knew the bruise would soon appear.

"Never put your hand's on me again," Shad said harshly, as he grabbed his coat and left the room, leaving a confused , baffled and crying Jessica, alone in the room.


	3. Lies & Arguments

**A/N Thanks to ****gurl42069****, ****Allizee Ally****, ****Pinayprincesa****, ****darkangelmel****, and ****..4life**** for your AWESOME reviews. There is a bit of French spoken by Maryse, so look to the bottom of the page for translations. **

**Read && Review Please :) **

**Chapter 3: Lies && Arguments **

Morning came and Jessica found herself alone in her hotel suite. Usually she woke up in the arms of Shad, but today she woke up with a major headache. Realizing how badly her head hurt, Jessica quickly got out of bed to observe the extent of her injuries. Staring at her reflection, she saw a purple ring around her left eye.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, as she placed her hand to touch the bruise. She twitched at the quick stinging sensation that such a slight touch could cause. She was already late for her workout with the boys that consisted of basketball, basketball and more basketball. She contemplated not going, but she knew they would ask where she was, and she didn't make up a lie yet. She walked over to her suit case, put on her shorts and white tang top before opening her make-up bag and carefully applied layers of foundation. She had thought of wearing sunglasses, but did not want to raise any suspicions. Unfortunately for her, she would have to put it on her whole face so it would blend in. After spending about ten minutes in the mirror, making sure that it was covered up, she finally was ready to head downstairs. She was about to exit through the door, before hearing her phone ring. She flipped it open, scared that it was Shad, but relieved to see that it was Maryse. Although Jessica considered herself to be one of the boys, she kept a few close girlfriends, with Maryse being one of them. She may be a bitch in the ring, but to Jessica she was a friend that she could always count on.

_**We have to meet up today darling… I have so much to tell you about me and Mike. **_

_**Be sexy xoxo **_

Jessica giggled for a brief moment, knowing that what ever Maryse was about to tell her would be entertaining, but stopped because of the pain she felt as her cheekbones raised when she laughed. When she finally went downstairs and stepped outside, the blazing hot sun made her contemplate her decision to wear her tang top. As she rounded the corner, she saw John and Randy, half naked, both obviously prepared for the weather. John had just scored a point over Randy, when he realized that Jessica had just come. He clutched the ball, as he went over to hug her, and was about to continue playing, until something caught his attention.

"Are you wearing make up, to play basketball?" he asked. Jessica thought that he had seen her bruise, and was relieved when he noticed something other than that.

"Maybe," she said back.

John grinned, "I know that you wanna impress me Jess, and I'm really flattered, but this is really going over-board." Jessica couldn't help the smile that was creeping up on her face, "Shut it Cena," she said as she punched the ball out of his grip. She glanced over her shoulder to witness Randy standing by his gym bag taking a sip of his water, and realize that he didn't even acknowledge her presence. John's cellular ring tone, which so happened to be his entrance song, rung, causing Jessica to focus her attention back to Cena.

"Hey baby," John started, as Jessica rolled her eyes, realizing that he was talking to Elizabeth. John playfully stuck his tongue out at Jessica, before clasping his hand on the mouth piece. "Why don't you and Orton play a little one on one, I need to take this," John said to Jessica. She nodded as she grabbed the ball that was on the court floor, and bounced checked it to Randy who was making his way over. Randy bounced checked it back, making it Jessica's ball, and the two began to play. Jessica dribbled the ball, and did a cross over, and just when she was about to go for a jump shot, Randy came out of no where and blocked her shot. Jessica went for the ball, but Orton got there first, went for a lay up and got it in.

"You stood me up last night," Randy said as he dribbled the ball in one place. Jessica figured that this was the reason why he seemed so upset when she came, and felt like an idiot for forgetting that she did. "Yeah, sorry about that, I feel asleep around 7" she lied. Randy nodded as he dribbled forward with the ball, blocking Jessica's attempt to block him. He easily moved passed her, and went for another lay- up.

"I know how badly you wanted to go. It sucks that we missed it," she said as she hunched over, grabbing her hands with her knees while again Randy dribbled the ball in place. He shrugged, "Who said I didn't go?" he asked as he drove in, going for an easy dunk. He turned around to expect Jessica to at least be running to him or try to block him, but she stood in the same place that she was before.

"You went without me?" she asked as she arched an eye-brow. Randy had always taken her to the amusement parks, and didn't like the idea that he went without her.

"I waited for you, for at least 30 minutes. Besides, when I was about to go up to check what was taking so long, Shad came down and said that you fell asleep. So we decided to just leave," he said as he tried to defend himself. "Wait, Shad told you that?" Jessica started, "Who is 'we'?"

"Yeah, he did and Eve and I," Randy said nonchalantly. By now the two had stopped playing basketball, and were just talking.

"You replaced me with Eve?" she asked.

"Stop being such a drama queen Jess. No one replaced you," he answered back. Jessica was about to retaliate, but decided that it was best to keep it in, "Just check the ball." Randy did just that, and was about to drive in again, when Jessica's hand suddenly crashed down on his fore-arm. Randy stopped as he shook his arm, "Were playing dirty now?" he asked.

Jessica gave a fake smile, "I guess so." Randy shrugged as he had no problem with that idea. Soon both wrestlers were committing actions that would have been called fouls in a real NBA game. The game ended with the score being 10-2, for Randy. Even with no rules, Jessica still could not win.

"Good game," he teased, when the two were near the bench drinking from their water bottles.

"I'll beat you one of these days," Jessica replied back. Randy laughed, "Don't you say that every time?"

"Yeah I do, and one of these days, it's going to come true," she said as she grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat of her brow and face. She quickly realized that that was a dumb action on her part, but did not realize it fast enough, for Randy had already seen it. He grabbed Jessica's face in his hand, as he turned it to face him. She resisted, causing him to place his hand on her shoulder for support, as he continued to turn her face.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked, clearly worried. Jessica shrugged to show him that it was no big deal, "I fell down and hit my head on the corner of the dryer in the hotel's laundry room," she quickly blurted out. She didn't have any time to think the lie over, and as soon as she said it, she realized how dumb it sounded. She hated that she had to lie to him, but realized that lying was better than what he would do if he found out the truth.

"And how did you fall exactly?" he said still with his fingers grasped around her face and chin.

"I didn't watch were I was going," she said, once again lying. One thing that Jessica was not talented at was lying, and Randy knew this better than anyone.

Randy nodded, as he let go of her face. Jessica thought that that was the end of it, but she was sadly mistaken.

"You left the gym around six correct?" he asked. Jessica nodded, so he continued. "So that means that you were about to do laundry around six thirty, give or take how long it took you to get to the hotel, correct?" he asked again. Again Jessica nodded.

"And you do realize that the laundry hours are from 8 am – 5:30 pm, and 8:00 pm to midnight right? So explain to me just to how you were in there when it was closed?" Jessica's face looked like she had seen a ghost, and had no idea how to counter his verbal attack. Randy had caught her on a lie, and both she and he knew it.

"So my next question is, why are you lying to me Jess?" She expected him to be angry about this fact, but he looked more concerned than anything else.

"Look, I said I fell, leave it at that," Jessica said. She placed one of his bottles back in his gym bag, as she turned around, ready to leave. However, she was stopped by Randy who stretched out his arm to grab her, causing her to turn around quickly. Her instincts were to put her hands up, making her hands come into contact with his bare and sweaty chest. Her thoughts became jumbled at the closeness of their bodies, but were soon cleared when Randy spoke.

"And you lied about where exactly you fell, which gives me reason to believe that you're lying about falling," Randy said, still grasping her forearm.

"What are you getting at Orton?" she asked. If he had any suspicions, Jessica wanted him to state it right away, so she could clear his mind of any. Instead he stared at her, as if he was trying to take a peek into her soul, so he could get at least a hint of what was going wrong. Instead he saw nothing, which was unusual, because before he was able to read her like a book. He sighed as he shook his head, letting go of Jessica.

"Something's up, your different," he stated plainly. The tone of his voice had changed, as if he had become disgusted. Jessica took notice, offended at the way he said that. "Or maybe you just don't know me, as well as you think you do," she spat.

Randy chuckled, and although it may have come off as if he was laughing at something funny, but he was laughing in an attempt to hide the anger that was slowly starting to seep through.

"I don't know you Jess? We've known each other for six years and I don't know you? You're becoming distant, hiding shit from me. You're changing, and I don't like it."

Jessica scoffed at his comment, "Yeah well Randy, people change." Just as she said that, John had finished his conversation on the phone, and was on his way back to the court.

"Clearly they do," he said back. Jessica rolled her eyes at his comment, as she again turned around to leave, expecting Randy to grab her again, but this time, he didn't. John had finally reached where the two were, but by then Jessica had left. John looked to Randy, who looked pissed as hell, and back to where Jessica had just exited. He knew something was up, and wanted to find out what.

"What the hell just happened?" John asked. Randy rolled his eyes, shaking his head, as he went to go to where the ball had been placed.

"Ask your friend, John."

* * *

When Jessica finally reached her hotel suite, her tears started to descend. She hated fighting with Randy, and hated having to lie to him. She wished with all her might that she could tell him, but something kept her from telling the truth. She wiped the tears from her face, but was stopped when a rapid knock came to her door.

"Jessica, open up," Maryse said in her French accent.

"Come in, it's open," she said, as she tired to calm down so Maryse wouldn't see her like that. Maryse walked in, looking as if she had just stepped off the runway, with her skinny blue jeans, knee high black boots, and a leather jacket embroided in gold.

"You look nice," Jessica complimented, forcing a smile. Maryse beamed back, "Merci." Although Jessica wasn't French, she knew just like everyone on this earth what that word meant.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Jessica asked. She was trying to rush the conversation so she could be alone, and also to make sure that Maryse didn't notice anything. "Well.. Mike finally told me how he felt. I mean I obviously knew he liked me, look at me, who wouldn't? But hearing him say the words was impressionnant*," she said as her smile continued to grow. She looked to see Jessica's reaction, but she turned to see a woman who had a blank stare on her face.

"Jessica," she said waving her hands in her face to catch her attention. Jessica blinked several times, trying to get back into reality. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maryse asked. She wrapped her arm around Jessica's shoulder, leading her to the bed. "Randy and I got into a fight," she answered. This wasn't the total truth, but it also wasn't a complete lie.

"Hmm... There is no way, that a fight with that_ man _will leave you so broken. What's really the matter?" Maryse asked again. Jessica needed desperately to tell someone, but wasn't sure if she should. She knew that Maryse wasn't very close with either John or Randy, so the chances of her telling them were slim to none. She got off the bed, grabbed a towel, and completely wiped her face off of any make up that was left. Maryse stared in horror at the deep purple bruise that surrounded her eye.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she walked towards Jessica, pushing her black hair back like she was her mother. Jessica answered with one word. "Shad."

"Ce fils d'une chienne. Juste l'attente jusqu'à ce que j'obtiens mes mains sur lui. Je vous jure je le tuerai!**" Maryse yelled as she threw her hands in the air in anger.

"Sshhh Maryse. I don't want anyone hearing you yell, even if they can't understand you," Jessica said as she placed her hands over Maryse's mouth. Maryse shook her head in understanding, as Jessica let go.

"Maryse, you can't tell anyone. Please, please promise me that you won't. He never meant to do it, and it was a one time thing. I probably shouldn't have said the things I said to him, because I provoked him. It's not his fault Maryse," she said trying to defend Shad. She thought that if she said this, Maryse would not push the situation. Part of her did acknowledge that she was partly to blame, but not fully.

"Do Randy and John know?" Maryse said complete ignoring Jessica plea.

Jessica shook her head. "Okay," Maryse started, "You have my word." Jessica stretched out her arms to hug Maryse. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. Maryse nodded, as Jessica let go of her.

"I have to go now, Mike is waiting for me downstairs," she winked. Jessica smiled, as her friend left her room. She felt relieved that she had finally told someone, and also relieved that Maryse would not be telling anyone.

* * *

Maryse didn't completely lie to Jessica when she said that she was going to see The Miz, but before that she would make a small detour. She looked up at the door that read 611 and knocked annoyingly on it.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door like that," Randy asked as he opened the door. He sighed as he saw the blonde diva standing at his door. To say that Randy and Maryse did not get along would be an understatement. "What the hell do you want Maryse?" Randy asked.

"It's about Jessica," Maryse said. It took all of her will to not slap that stupid look off his face, but this was concerning Jess.

"Is she dying?" Randy asked. "No," Maryse answered confused. "Then I don't want to hear it," Randy said as he attempted to close the door.

"Let her talk," John said, as he entered from the bathroom, and was now standing near the door. "Come in Maryse."

"Thank you _John_," she said as she slipped inside. Randy rolled her eyes at her comment. So instead of Maryse talking to both of them, she focused on John.

"I think there's something you should know John. I was just in Jessica's room, and there was this bruise on her face," she stared.

"Yeah I know. She said she fell but I have a feeling that she's not telling the truth," Randy said. Although Maryse was clearly not talking to him, he felt the need to show her that he already knew.

Maryse pursed her lip, as she turned back to John, "She didn't get it from falling, she got it from—"

"Shad," John interrupted. Randy was in shock of what he just heard. Had Shad really put his hands on Jessica? He looked to Maryse for confirmation, and was about to get it. "How did you know? She said she didn't tell either of you," Maryse stated.

John sighed as he shook his head amazed at how stupid he was to not realize that it would come to this, "She told me that, that son of a bitch's behaviour had changed, and that he was becoming more aggressive. I just never thought that he would put his hands on her." By now Randy had heard enough. Was John really that stupid?

"Wait, you're telling me that you knew that something was up with him, but you ignored it? How stupid could you be John? You realize that it's your fault that she has a bruise on her face right now? I swear to God if anything worse had happened, it would have been on your head!" Randy yelled.

"Last time I checked Randy, where were you when she came to me? Oh that's right she didn't want you to know did she? I wonder why Randy, it's because of that stupid hot-temper that you have," John yelled back. "I tried to get her to leave, but I can't force her to. I just hope that now she sees that he's not the type of person she should be with," John said more calmly.

Randy was still angry, and became even angrier at John for his failed attempt at getting Jess to leave Shad. "Well you're trying clearly didn't help John," Randy said.

"Right, and like you arguing with her and making her angry, helped her situation," John retorted back.

Maryse decided to intervene at this point, "Boy, boys, this isn't about you. This is about Jessica, and how were going to help her."

Randy scoffed. Yes he wanted to help her, but he was a more hands on type of guy. "You two can sit here and contemplate what to do next, but I have a better idea," he said as he crossed the room to where the door was.

"Where are you going?" asked John.

"For a walk, I'll be back soon," Randy answered. Maryse wasn't the only one that was about to make a small detour.

* * *

* Awesome

**That son of a bitch. Just wait until I get my hands on him. I swear to God I'll kill him


	4. Mind Games

**A/N I feel like I updated rather quickly :) Asides from that thank you to darkangelmel, Eve. Candice. Cena. Orton. 4life, gurl42069, and Ally Cena-Orton Bestfriends for your reviews.**

******You Guys Rock!**

**P.S They really have known each other longer than 6 years.. Sorry for the mistake guys**

**Read && Review Please : )**

**Chapter 4: Mind Games**

Jessica stood in her bathroom mirror after just coming out of the shower, trying to dry her hair. Her hair was now in tight curls, on account of her African American ethnicity. After looking in the mirror, she realized that it wasn't so smart to leave her hair uncovered in the shower, and decided to only straighten her bangs since it would take far too long to do her whole head by herself. She proceeded to straighten her bangs, tie the rest of her hair in a big puff, and slip on her WWE Diva pyjama t-shirt and black short shorts. She looked to the alarm clock and realized that it was 11:46 pm, which in other words meant bed time. She took one step towards her bed, until a surprising commotion stopped her.

**xxx**

Shad was on his way to Jessica's room in attempt to apologize for his recent actions. He knew that it was horribly unethical for a man to put his hands on a woman in that way and wanted to make sure that Jess knew that he would never do that again. He loved that woman, more than he had ever loved anyone in this world, and knew in his heart that they could get over this situation. Shad was totally in his own universe, contemplating what words he should say to Jessica, that he did not have the time to prepare for the fist that connected with his jaw. Shad clasped his jaw, twisting it to relieve the pain, and looked up to see Randy Orton, with pure malice in his eyes. No words from Randy were necessary in order for Shad to realize why he had just attacked him. As he opened his mouth to try and at least get Randy to calm down, another fist collided with his cheek.

Randy picked up a broken Shad, and rammed him into the wall. "You're not such a tough guy, when you're fighting someone your own size huh?" he asked through gritted teeth as he kicked Shad swiftly in the gut. Shad groaned in pain, as he leaned over grasping his abdomen area. Randy stood Shad up, placed him on the wall again, and again kicked him. This time when Shad leaned over, Randy snapped back his arm, and let his fist smash against Shad's temple, causing him to crash to the ground. Shad lay on the ground, not knowing which part of his body to hold, since he felt pain in every part of his body. Randy began to repeatedly stomp on Shads, limbs and head, not stopping until every ounce of anger within him was realized. However, one thing was able to stop him. Jessica.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jessica exclaimed. Randy turned to gaze at her, half upset that she had to witness him in such an aggressive manner, and half upset that she caused him to stop the pain he was unleashing on Shad. He took a step towards her, in attempt to try and get her back inside her suite, because he did not want her to see him this way. On account of Randy getting distracted, Shad began to stir and rose just as Randy finally reached Jessica. Jessica's eyes widened, for she knew what was about to happen, and just before she could warn Randy, Shad whipped him around, and swiftly punched him in his left eye, causing Randy to stumble a bit. Shad thought of this as an opening to continue his attack but was sadly mistaken. Randy ignored the pain, and speared Shad down to the hard ground. Randy didn't pause nor have time to think about what he was doing, as he raised his arm as high back as he could. He then released it, letting his anger go, cracking Shad's cheekbone with a livid-controlled punch. He pounded Shad's face, alternating with his left and right hand, in swift motions, and not even Shad's, Jessica's or anybody else's yells could stop him. All he could think of and picture was Jessica's bruised eye, and wanted to make sure that Shad had to bear a few of his own. He struck Shad with all the strength he could, and in the process heard a crack in Shad's nose, followed by a flow of red blood. Shad's broken nose gushed with red, and muffled Shad's shrieks of pain as it seeped into his mouth. Randy suddenly felt two pairs of hands grab each of his arms, as the two strangers lifted Randy off of Shad. He turned to see both Mark Henry and Sheamus on either side of him, and Cody Rhodes and DH Smith, helping Shad up. Shad attempted to push the two aside, in hopes of getting his arms around Randy, as Randy did the same. However the four peace-makers stood in between the two, blocking access to either of them.

"Let's take you somewhere else," DH Smith said to Shad as he grasped his shoulder. Shad brushed his hand off of him, and Jessica knew that he was still up for a fight.

"I'll take him," Jessica said in a tone of annoyance, as she grabbed Randy's hand and walked him towards her room. Once inside, Randy walked over to her couch as he dropped himself into the comfy black seat. Jessica stood by the door, tapping her feet rapidly, with a clear look of irritation sketched on her face. Randy sighed knowing that Jessica clearly had shit to say to him on her mind. "Look, Maryse told me everything, and before you-" he started. Evidently talking wasn't such a smart choice, for Jessica's angry rose as she interrupted him.

"What the fuck were you thinking Randy?," she yelled. "You can't just fucking go around, knocking the shit out of people, just so you could be some type of hero. Fuck, I swear this is how it always is with you. You let your stupid temper control every single thing that you do, and never think of the consequences. Next time, a person in line in front of me takes too long, I'll be sure to call you, since you would just love to take care of every fucking situation." Jessica's chest heaved, as her nostrils flared, clearly still livid. Randy had heard enough. Did she not realize what he just did for her? Did he not realize that he risked getting beaten to a pulp because of her? Sure that didn't exactly happen, but at least she could have been grateful for his actions.

Randy stood to his feet, as he made his way to confront the woman who stood on the other side of the room. "You don't get it do you? I didn't do what I did because I want to be a hero, or because I let my anger control me," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. He closed his eyes in an attempt to gain some sort of composure, for he hated talking to her like that. He raised his hand, to caress the bruise that was nestled around her eye, "I did it because I care about you Jess," he said softly. Randy's soft touch surprised Jessica, but she couldn't find the will to tell him to stop. But she knew she had to, because the sense of peace and tranquility was not something that you were supposed to feel with your best friend.

She backed away, so that Randy was no longer touching her, as she looked up to realize his left eye swelling. "You need ice," she said as she pointed to his eye, "I'll call room service to bring up an ice pack." Randy nodded making his way back to the couch as Jessica called room service. When she finished with her call, she walked over to where he sat, and placed herself beside him. It was quiet for a bit, as both wrestlers reflecting on the past few minutes and basking in each others comfortable presence.

"I'm sorry, about being such an asshole earlier today," Randy said, startling Jessica with his deep voice. She smiled knowing that it wasn't very easy for Randy to apologize.

"It's okay. I know you hate being lied to, and you were just trying to get to the bottom of things," Jessica said.

"Still, I shouldn't have said those things about you changing and shit," Randy started. He took Jessica's hand which was sitting on her leg and held on to it. "I want you to know that you can come to me with anything okay? Yeah, I'm a bit of a hot head," Jessica arched her eye-brow in an attempt for Randy to correct what he just said. Randy chuckled, "Okay, I'm a complete hot-head, but I don't want that to scare you off from telling me anything, or trusting me," he said as he leaned his head closer to Jessica, to make sure that she knew that he wasn't playing around.

"I trust you," she whispered. Just then a knock came on her door, and Jessica got up to open it, revealing the room service man. She took the ice pack, thanked the man, and closed the door. She sat on the couch, with her legs crossed, as she held up the ice pack. "Here," she said as she placed it on his eye. He winched in pain, at the sudden contact the ice made with his swelled up eye, as Jessica giggled, loving the fact that an object such as ice could make him winch.

"Shut up," he said playfully. Jessica smiled as she continued pressing the ice pack on his eye. Randy placed his own hand on hers, helping her to keep the ice in place.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better," he murmured, as his hands began to slowly caress her hand which was placed beneath his. She flinched, surprised at the chill that such a small action from Randy sent throughout her body. Randy caught notice of her sudden movement as his eyes caught hold of hers. Both were staring at each other, unaware of what to do in the situation that they found themselves in. It was as if there was a force pulling the two together, and not allowing either of them to pull away. Randy softly stroked Jessica's cheek, causing her to feel a soft and warm brush against her flesh. Neither one was aware of the reason as to why their heartbeats began to increase as the space between them closed. Randy took Jessica's hand away from his eye, allowing the ice pack to drop, as he placed the hand that was brushing her cheek, on her neck bringing her slowly towards him. Jessica inhaled his scent, and the fact that she couldn't move, or didn't want to move was driving her insane. Jessica's breath caught in her chest, as Randy leaned the last inch toward her, gently brushing his mouth on her bottom lip.

"Oh my God Randy!" a sudden voice said that caused Jessica to whip her head towards the door. She thanked God that she didn't lock the door, for she didn't want to think about what would have happened if she did. She turned to realize that it was Eve standing at the door, as she rolled her eyes, now wishing that she had indeed locked the door.

"It's called knocking Eve. Try it," Jessica said. Randy rose from his seat, in an attempt to defend what ever Eve might have seen. Eve ignored Jessica's comment as she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing a stunned Randy.

"I heard about the fight! Are you okay? Oh my God, your eye," she said as she pointed to the swelling. All Jessica could do was mouth "Wow" in amazement to how dumb this diva sounded.

Randy smiled, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm alright, calm down Eve." Eve sighed in relief. Jessica had enough of Eve and Randy's two second conversation and wanted Eve out more than anything.

"Randy, why don't you take Eve out of here, so you two can continue your little love fest somewhere else," Jessica said. Randy could not help but sense a hint of irritation in her voice when she spoke, but simply nodded, as he and Eve left the room, leaving Jessica to ponder on the actions that took place in the past few minutes.

* * *

This weeks Monday Night Raw was held in Nashville, Tennessee and Jessica was backstage in the locker room. Jessica and Randy hadn't spoken about what had happened last night, and frankly she didn't want to bring it up. She had just finished putting on her Atlanta Hawks halter jersey, when Randy appeared from the washroom, and was making his way over to where his gym bag was placed, which coincidently was beside Jessica. He reached for his bag, trying to avoid Jessica's touch but somehow managed to slightly brush her.

"Sorry," he muttered. Jessica nodded as she went over to the bench to lace her sneakers. To say that the atmosphere around them was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Silence feel, as neither wrestler spoke a word to each other. Thankfully, John came in at the right moment, after just finishing up his promo. As soon as he entered the room, he rushed over to where Jessica was sitting, picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so stupid. I should have realized that he was capable of hurting you. Forgive me for not being there for you?" he asked sweetly, as he flashed the most innocent smile she had ever seen. Jessica giggled. Leave it to John to make her feel better. Jessica nodded, as John let go of her.

"And please don't be angry with Maryse, she was only trying to help," John defended. Jessica pursed her lips, "I'll deal with her later." John nodded in understanding.

"I heard about the fight Randy," John said as he turned his attentions to his best friend. "You had quite a night last night huh? First, the fight, then scoring with Eve. That's my boy," John said as he patted his back.

"What?" Jessica said before she even realized the words left her mouth. John looked confused, "Well all I heard were multiple screams caused by a woman in his room, so I'm assuming it was Eve, since they have been hanging out," John said looking to Randy for confirmation.

"Yeah it was Eve," Randy said uncaringly as he placed his knee pads on. Jessica clenched her jaw in obvious anger, but she couldn't figure out why she was so angry.

"So you two are an item?" Jessica said, saying the first words to Randy since last night.

"No," he replied.

"Yet you're having sex with her?" she asked.

Randy shrugged, "What's your point?"

"So it's casual sex then?" Jessica continued asking questions that Randy felt were none of her business.

"Does it matter?" he replied. He didn't have to answer to her like she was his mother. John turned from Randy to Jessica and back again. For some reason, he felt that he was always in the middle of their argument's and never had a clue as to what they were arguing over.

"Am I missing something?" he asked, feeling like an outsider.

Jessica shook her head, "No you're not. I have a match, so I'll see you later," she said clearly only speaking to John, as she left the room. John was just about to open his mouth to ask Randy why she was so upset, but did not have the opportunity. Randy got up to leave the room soon after, leaving John all alone; wondering what was going on with those two.

**xxx**

Jessica stood in the ring, as she stretched her arms over her chest and twisted her wrists. She was waiting for Alicia Fox to get out there, so Jessica could release some of her anger on the diva. Alicia's music hit, and she came out of the curtain with her boyfriend Zack Ryder beside her. Jessica rolled her eyes, at this so-called wrestler who wore half briefs, half tights as his wrestling attire. When Alicia finally steeped into the ring, she signalled for someone to hand her a microphone.

"Listen, last week was a fluke win. Let's make this a mixed- tag team match. You pick what ever wrestler that would cringe to be your partner, and I'll choose Zack. Which ever team wins, the diva gets a title shot. Deal?" Alicia Fox said as she held out her hand for Jessica to shake.

Jessica smirked as she slapped Alicia's hand away, and went to grab a mic of her own. "I don't need a partner to beat either of you, so why don't we make this a No DQ handicap match so I can kick both of your asses with great pleasure," she said as she pointed to the two. Normally, Jessica would have thought more rationally, but right now she was pissed. How could Randy pretend like nothing happened between the two of them, and fuck Eve right after? Jessica wasn't jealous, or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. Alicia smiled at Jessica's stipulation. A no DQ handi-cap match? What better way to shut Jessica up for good. The ref signalled for the bell to be rung, and the match began. Jessica ran towards Alicia, hitting a clothes line, and then hitting a flying forearm on Zack. Alicia Fox rose, attempting to kick her in the gut, but Jessica caught her leg, and threw a fist crashing Alicia to the floor. Zack came from behind her and attempted a roll-up pin, but Jessica hit a low –blow. Jessica was gaining momentum, and could sense it as she looked at both of her downed opponents. She threw her hands in the air to hype up the crowd, as the crowd went insane.

She climbed to the top rope, in an attempt to hit a moon-sault on Ryder, but was too caught up in the moment to witness Alicia Fox pull her leg down, causing Jessica head to bounce off the canvas. She grabbed her head in pain, as she tried to get up, but was stopped when Alicia began to stomp on her body, and kicking her in her ribs. Jessica quickly grabbed Alicia's Fox, causing her to come crashing down. She swiftly stood up, still grasping her injured sides, as she picked Alicia up, and Irish- whipped her into the ropes. Jessica was about to hit a face buster on Alicia, when she felt Zack grab her from behind. She resisted his hold, trying to get out of his grip, only for him to grip tighter. Alicia Fox ran over and kicked Jessica hard in the stomach, causing Jessica to scream in pain.

She then signalled for Zack to continue holding her, as went outside of the ring, under the apron to pick up a chair. Jessica knew what was coming, and muttered "Fuck" to herself realizing the situation she was in. Alicia came back into the ring, stood in front Jessica as she raised the chair and sent it crashing into Jessica's stomach. She tumbled over, yelping at the throbbing that her flesh was experiencing. She withered on the floor, in an attempt to relieve some pain, but it wasn't working. She expected another chair shot, until she heard the crowd's sudden cheer. "What the hell are they cheering for?" she wondered.

Randy Orton ran towards the ring, slid inside as he ran over and punched Zack Ryder repeatedly. He then threw him, shoulder first into the steel post, and then outside the ring. He turned to Alicia, showing her those Viper eyes, and Alicia knew instantly to drop the chair and get out of the ring. He then turned his attention to Jessica who was still on the ground. He attempted to help her up, but as he grabbed her arm, she pushed him away. She then left the ring, with a confused Randy following behind her.

Once back in the locker room, Jessica gathered her things to leave as she grasped her injured abdomen. She jumped, at the sound of a door slamming hard. She turned to witness a fuming Randy standing by the door, and was getting ready for the lecture that he was about to give.

"Let's make this a no DQ handi-cap match?" he said repeating Jessica's earlier words. "What the hell was going through your head to make you say that?" he asked.

"Clearly not something smart," Jessica muttered to herself as she looked down to the ground, embarrassed at how she had let her emotions get in the way of her professional career. Randy sighed as he made his way over to the diva. He took his index finger to slowly raise her head up, so she could look at him.

"Do you realize how scared I have been for you in these past two days?" he asked gently. Jessica almost allowed herself to be overcome with joy at the sound of Randy saying that he was scared, until something told her not too. She was sick and tired or Randy's roller-coaster attitude, and was going to tell him that she had enough of it.

Jessica scoffed as she backed away, "You're so full of it Randy. You're hot one minute, then cold the next. You care for me one second, and then yell at me the next. Make up you're damn mind, because I'm tired of these mind games that you're playing."

Randy couldn't reply, because he knew that she had a valid point. He cared deeply for her, but every time he showed it, something in his head told him to retract and stop his caring behaviour. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, was clearly straining his relationship with Jessica.

"Got nothing to say now huh?" she said. Still Randy remained quiet. Jessica rolled her eyes, as she attempted to walk past Randy. She was almost out of the door, until Randy caught her hand, whipping her around so that they now stood face to face. She opened her mouth to demand that Randy let go, until a pair of warm lips were pressed upon hers. She was not expecting this, and was completely caught off guard. However, it was not the kiss that mostly caught her off guard, but how gentle his kiss was. Her eyes fluttered, as she inclined her head closer to Randy, allowing him to have whatever he sought after. He continued to kiss her softly, and she was amazed at how such soft gentle kisses could still be filled with so much passion. Her heart beat began to race irregularly as he pulled back slightly for a second in order for his tongue to trail over her bottom lip. She felt as if she were about to faint, as her head suddenly became light headed, and Randy took notice, as he took his arms to wrap her small frame. They moved in a slow rhythmic motion as Randy continued to apply tender pressure to her lips. Randy didn't know what he was doing and why he was doing it, but knew that it had to stop, because this situation, kissing her was wrong. Even though he felt that it was something that he was supposed to be doing. Slowly he pulled away, still with his arms around her waist. Neither one said anything, but instead stared into each other's eyes, searching for answers from each other. The stare-down was interrupted by Jessica's hands suddenly slapping the side of Randy's face, causing him flinch as he gripped his face.

"I told you. Stop your mind games Randy," Jessica said as she turned to leave the room.

* * *

Jessica limped towards her hotel room, and was so glad to finally be to rest her injured body. She inserted her key card, turned the knob, and entered to see a room full of flickering lights and candles. She turned on the light, scared of who may be in her room to reveal a battered and bruised Shad standing there.

"Get out," she demanded.

Shad manoeuvred his way around the table and chairs that he had set up in her room, towards Jessica. He attempted to touch her, but she flinched. He sighed, realizing that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would.

"Jessica, I don't even know where to start," he began. "I messed up horribly, and there is no excuse for what I did to you. You have my word baby, that I will never ever touch you like that again in my life. I know it's going to take time for you to forgive me, but I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait eternity for you to me mine again," Shad pleaded.

Jessica was at a lost for words as she scanned the room, taking in the table with flowers set in the middle, the two plates and glasses on both ends, and the two chairs. Evidently, Shad had decided to concoct a "make-up dinner" in order for Jessica to forgive him. She then turned her gaze to Shad, observing the extent of his bruises. He looked like he just came out of a battle scene from a movie, with the many contusions that surrounded his eye, his bust lip, and swelled cheek. She even noticed some swelling in his knuckles which must have been the result of Randy stomping on his hands. Randy. That name that spurred so many emotions in Jessica, with the first one being anger at the moment.

Shad took Jessica's silence as his moment to continue. "I'm not trying to mess with your head right now Jessica. I am being completely honest. Never, will I touch you like that. Please give me a chance to prove my love for you." He again attempted to touch Jessica hand and was surprised when she did not back away.

"_I'm not trying to mess with your head right now Jessica."_ That sentence kept replaying in Jessica's mind, as she thought of a certain superstar who was. She knew the type of man he was. He was one to play with girl's hearts and minds, and Jessica was not up for any game. The question was, why Jessica was getting upset over a fact that she had known about Randy since they met. Both Shad and Jessica stood there in silence, when Jessica slowly began to nod her head.

Shad's heart began to race rapidly. "Yes, as in your taking me back?" he asked to make sure that he was not over-reacting.

"Yes," she confirmed. Shad draped his arms around Jessica's shoulders, and squeezing her tightly. He had never been so happier in his life, and vowed to himself to never let Jessica go. He let go of their embrace as he cupped her face in his hand.

"I love you Jessica and I want you to never forget that," he said as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

She nodded, "I love you too Shad." Shad smiled as he grabbed Jessica's hand and led her to her chair.

"I ordered your favourite, Chicken Alfredo," Shad said. Jessica grinned, and for the first time in a while realized that things were about to go back to normal.

But then again, what exactly is normal?


	5. A Toast To New Beginnings

**A/N Thanks To Ally Cena-Orton Bestfriends, Esha Napoleon, and Shei611 For Your Reviews. You Guys Are Amazing!**

**P.S I'm Very Disappointed In The Amount Of Reviews For The Last Chapter. Rememeber The More Reviews.. The Quicker I Update :) **

**Chapter 5: A Toast to New Beginnings**

Two weeks after the Jessica and Randy situation, John Cena and his best friend Randy Orton were in the hotel lobby of The Hilton, waiting for their coach bus to come and take them to the airport. Sometimes when is in a good mood, he sends a bus to pick them up, other times when he's an asshole he makes them find there own way to the airport. Today happened to be on of their lucky days. RAW was going to be in Cena's hometown, and coincidently on that day would be his girlfriend, Elizabeth's 30th birthday, and Cena had a huge surprise for his girlfriend of 2 years.

"You sure about this?" Randy asked pointing to the box that was in John's hand. John peered down at the box that contained a 14 carat diamond encrusted ring. He had bought the ring last night, in hopes of proposing to Liz when he got to Boston.

He smiled, as he nodded, "Positive. It just sucks that she has the flu, otherwise I would have taken her to a 5-star restaurant, or even to the beach and proposed. Now I'm forced to do this at her bed side."

"Wow, wait till Jess hears about this. She's going to have a fit," Randy stated. He and John both knew how she felt about Elizabeth, and even though they knew Jessica would never miss John's wedding for the world, they also knew that she would not be the happiest guest.

John shrugged, "Yeah well she's going to have to deal with it. I'm a grown man, and I'm capable of making my own decisions," he stated harshly.

Randy threw up his hands in defence, "Hey, I'm not Jessica, so don't take your anger out on me."

John apologized. "Speaking of her, is it just me or has she been avoiding us?" he asked.

"More like me," Randy whispered. He cleared his throat as he began to speak, "I guess she wants to deal with the whole Shad situation and break-up on her own," he said shrugging. He knew the reason why Jessica hadn't been hanging out with them, but was contemplating whether to drag Cena into it or not. That kiss came from pure impulse, and he kept beating himself over the fact that he could not control his urges. Deep inside, he was furious at the fact that he caused such a rift between not only him and Jessica, but also her and John.

John narrowed his eyes. "That's bullshit Orton, and you know it. Jessica isn't the type of girl to wallow in her sorrows, or just sit around in her room eating ice cream, and isolate herself from others just because of a boy," John started. He began to shake his index finger at Randy as he shook his head, "Nah, there's something else going on here, and I have a feeling that you know what it is." Randy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion of how John could have picked anything up. He quickly composed himself as he sighed.

"I kissed her," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" John asked, clearly not hearing it the first time.

Again Randy sighed, "I kissed her." John widened his eyes in shock, as he took a step back.

"You did what? When was this? How did that happen? More importantly why would you even do that?" he exclaimed.

Randy licked his lips, as he prepared for his explanation. "It happened two weeks ago, and the how? I just kissed her. And it doesn't matter why it happened because it didn't mean anything."

John shook his head in disappointment, "So you kissed her, but it didn't mean anything. So why kiss her in the first place?" John asked. He knew there was more to this than Randy was letting on and was damn sure going to find out what it was.

"John, I don't know. It just happened okay. Do I need to give you a fucking explanation for all the shit I do in my life?" Randy asked. Randy was tired of John asking questions and just wanted to get over the whole situation.

"No, you don't," John started. "But when it involves my best friend, you damn sure better be ready to explain yourself."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Whatever Cena." He said this in attempt to get John to shut up, but that was far from the case.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid. What were you thinking?" he asked. Randy was about to tell John to shut the fuck up, until a certain couple caught his eye. He gazed to observe Jessica and Shad walking hand in hand, exiting from the elevator as Shad bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"Randy? Earth to Randy," John said as he waved his hands in front of Randy trying to get his best friend's attentions. However Randy's mind was far away.

"Oh hell FUCKING no!" he hissed. He dropped the bags that he was carrying, on the floor, and made his way over to Jessica. John looked in the direction that Randy was headed, and saw exactly what Randy was seeing. He too dropped his bags, and ran over to Randy as both made their way to confront Jessica.

Jessica's mouth had just parted from Shad's as she looked up to see a fuming Randy and John walking towards them. "Shit," she muttered to herself, as she knew the confrontation that waited ahead of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? Why the fuck are you still with this son of a bitch?" he said as he pointed to Shad.

"Hey, watch your mouth pretty boy," Shad said as he placed his arm in between Randy and Jessica.

"**So help me God, I will knock you're ass** **out again**, right here right now!" Randy bellowed. And he clearly was not joking as he made an attempt to strike Shad, but John quickly caught hold of his arm.

"Relax," John said. However, Randy paid him no mind, as he pushed John off of him, in attempt to attack Shad again, but was stopped by Jessica coming in between the two. Randy's eyes moved from her to Shad, knowing that the only thing that stopped him from pounding the shit out of Shad was Jessica, but didn't not want to place his hands on her to push her out of the way. He sighed as he realized that pushing her was not an option, and backed away allowing John to step in front of him to confront Jessica.

"Can we talk Jess?" John asked quietly. Jessica nodded, as she couldn't really deny John's plead with the softness that he asked her with it.

"I'll meet you outside," she told Shad, as she pressed her lips on Shad's. "I think I'm going to be sick," Randy murmured. Shad ignored him as he merely nodded as he grabbed both of their bags, and walked towards the lobby doors.

"Jessica," John started, "What are you still doing with him?" John asked once Shad had left.

"I'll tell you what she's doing with him. She's acting like a fucking **love-sick puppy **running back to the man who put his hands on her. She's clearly **desperate **for **love** and **attention**, and thinks that she can only find it with Shad," Randy interrupted.

Jessica's face was now plastered with anger, "The last time I checked _**Randy**_**,** you're name wasn't fucking Jessica. And where the hell do you get off calling me some "love-sick puppy." You don't know why I'm with him, nor is it any of your fucking business," she spat.

It was now Randy turn to fume, as he stepped in front of her. "You're still _**fucking**_ a man who_**hit**_you Jessica. What woman in their right mind would stay? Only _**sluts**_, _**dumb whores**_, and stupid _**bitches**_ would, and I'm starting to think that _**you**_ fall under one of those categories."

Jessica gasped in astonishment at the words that he just said. Randy didn't realize what he said until he saw the hurt sketched on her face.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he attempted to grab her hand. Jessica quickly backed away from his touch, as she raised her hand to send a thunderous slap to the side of Randy's face.

John knew that it was his cue to step in between the two, as he did just that. He grabbed Jessica's face with his hands, to make sure that she was really looking at him.

"Jessica, we care about you, and just don't want to see you get hurt again," he said gently.

Jessica nodded in understanding, "I get that, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of my self John." She then pulled John's hand away from her face, as she headed towards the lobby doors.

John turned towards Randy, as he shook his head in frustration at the way he handled the situation.

"Next time Randy, let _**me **_do the talking," he said as he went over to pick up his bags and get on the coach bus that was now waiting outside.

* * *

Randy sat in Boston alone in a little café called L'Aroma Café, sipping his Caramel Vanilla Latte on the outside patio. Neither him, John or Jessica had spoken to each other since the incident at the Hilton, and knew that it was his entire fault. He took in his surroundings as he slowly closed his eyes allowing himself to dwell in the beautiful weather, letting his thoughts float away with soft wind.

"I'd pay a million dollars to know what you're thinking about right now," a woman's voice said as Randy opened his eyes to reveal Eve standing there in a mini yellow sun-dress.

"There's not enough money in the world to make me tell you," he said as he half-smiled. Eve grinned, as she pointed to the chair next to Randy, asking if she could join him. He nodded as she took a seat.

"I thought we were close Randy," she teased as she pouted. "Especially after the night's we spent together," she winked.

Randy smirked as he thought about those nights that she was referring to. "It's not important," he said.

"Really?" she said as she arched an eyebrow, "It's clearly tearing you up inside. Its Jessica isn't? I noticed that you two haven't spoken to each other in a while."

Jessica. Randy wasn't prepared for the tight feeling in his chest that he had just felt when Eve spoke her name. He sighed, "That among other things."

Eve placed her hand on Randy's as she gently squeezed it, "Well if you ever need to talk, remember that I'm always here."

Randy smiled, "Thanks, Eve." Randy studied the beautiful woman that sat in front of him, and cursed himself for not getting into a committed relationship with her. She was a stunning woman, who was also kind, quirky, and good hearted. So what exactly was stopping him from asking her to be his?

"Hey, you up for a little sight seeing?" Randy asked. Eve beamed and nodded at his invitation as Randy grabbed her, helping her up from her chair.

The two wrestlers travelled to the New England Aquarium, Quincy Market and Freedom trail. They walked hand in hand together, causing pedestrians and other sightseers to believe them to be a couple.

Eve and Randy were now at Boston Public Garden, and were enjoying the view of the lake from the small bridge they were standing on.

"This place is so beautiful," she said. Randy nodded his head in agreement. He took in this gorgeous atmosphere and for one reason or another wished that it was another person besides Eve standing beside him. He realized that he shouldn't be thinking this as he peered down to look at the Latin beauty that stood beside him.

"Wait here," he told Eve. She nodded as he ran over the bridge to where beds of roses were gardened. Randy picked a yellow rose, not caring if it was illegal and ran back to Eve.

"For you, milady," he grinned as he pushed her brown waves back, allowing room for him to place the yellow rose in her hair.

"Perfect," he said as he stepped back admiring his work. Eve blushed as she pushed back a strand of hair that flew in front of her, on account of the light wind. Randy grabbed another piece of hair and tucked it behind her hair. Eve couldn't understand how man as amazing as Randy was still single, or why he would even want to remain single. She let out a shy smile as she went on her tip- toes, wrapping her arms around Randy, and placed her lips on his. Randy kissed her back, as the two embraced and continued to kiss. As Randy began to deepen the kiss, a picture of a black-haired beauty caused him to pull back.

"We should go. We don't want to be late for RAW," Randy said. Eve nodded in agreement as they turned and headed towards their respective cars.

"I guess I'll see you later," Ever said as she quickly pecked Randy on the lips.

"Yeah, you will," Randy said as Eve left and he finally got in his car. Randy was now beginning to figure out the reason why he couldn't be in a relationship with just any woman, and cursed himself for the predicament he found himself in.

* * *

After the RAW show in Boston, all the wrestlers decided to go to a local club called Royale nightclub. Randy stood at the far end of the bar, talking to a blonde girl, who he had already forgotten her name, but was smitten by her very large breasts. The girl excused herself for a moment as Randy peered at her behind as she walked away.

"Still the womanizer I see," John said after witnessing Randy's little encounter with the woman.

Randy smirked, "When you look this good, it comes natural." He and Cena both shared a laugh and it seemed as if they hadn't stopped talking to each other. Although it felt like old times, Randy still felt the need to apologize.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about snapping back at The Hilton. It's clearly my fault that she's still upset at us," Randy stated.

John nodded, "She'll come around trust me."

Randy took a sip of his Vodka on Ice, "I hope so John. I really hope so." Randy decided to change the subject as he remembered John's plan for Boston.

"So when do you plan on proposing?" he asked.

"When I leave here, which will be soon," John replied. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when I do it," he said.

Randy smiled, "I'm happy for you man. You finally found the one."

John grinned in agreement, "What about you? When are you going to finally settle down?" he asked as he slapped Randy's chest.

Again Randy took a sip of his alcoholic beverage, "Me? Never. I'll forever remain a bachelor."

John rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that my friend."

Across the club, Jessica sat in a booth hand in hand with Shad. "You look stunning tonight by the way," Shad said as he kissed Jessica's hand. Jessica was wearing a black and white mid-thigh halter dress that hugged her body quite tightly with a low dip in the back. Of course she accessorized it with a charm bracelet that Shad had just bought her, and silver chandelier earrings.

"Thank you babe," she said as she smiled. Shad slipped his hands from hers, as he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go get us some more drinks," he replied. Jess got up as she placed her hand on his shoulders, "Let me get em," she said as she walked away.

"One O.J and one Patron, please," Jessica told the bartender when she finally to the bar. She noticed a certain blonde sitting at a table with the Miz, as she narrowed her eyes in resentment.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told the bartender. Maryse noticed Jessica walking over to their table and quickly got up to deal with the argument that was about to ensue.

"Before you start, I did it for your own good Jessica," the French- Canadian said.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips as she scoffed, "I told you not to fucking tell them. And what do you do? You go and betray my trust. How could you Maryse!"

"I'm very sorry Jessica. I just thought that they should know that Shad was hurting you," Maryse defended.

"Yeah well that wasn't your call to make," Jessica said a bit softly this time. She knew that Maryse was trying to help, but didn't agree with what she did. Maryse looked down to the ground clearly sorry for what she did.

"However, apology accepted," Jessica said sighing. Maryse's face beamed as she stretched out her hands to embrace Jessica, as Jessica wrapped her arms around Maryse. However, Jessica was not expecting the sight that she would soon observe.

"Fucking bitch!" she exclaimed as she let go of Maryse. Maryse was confused, for she thought that she and Jessica were now on good terms. Jessica shook her head, "No, not you Maryse. Her," Jessica said as she nodded her head in the direction ahead of her. Maryse and Jessica were now both looking at Liz making out with someone who was clearly not John.

John and Randy were still at the far end of the bar witnessing Jessica and Maryse's make up hug.

"Soon that's going to be you and Jess," Cena stated. Randy shrugged, not wanting to show that he cared about making up with Jessica or not. Randy gazed at Jessica as he realized that she was focusing on something on the opposite side of the club. He squinted his eyes to see what had caught her attention, and was shocked when he realized what she was looking at.

"Hey John, isn't that Elizabeth?" Randy asked as he pointed to her.

"She's sick at home remember Randy. That can't be -," his words was cut short as he realized that what Randy said was true.

**xxx**

Maryse turned to Jessica who was now furious, and knew what she was about to do.

"Jessica. Don't," she warned. However it was too late, for Jessica was already headed towards Elizabeth.

Jessica tapped Liz's shoulder when she finally reached her, causing her little make out session to be cut short. Liz whipped around to see Jessica who had a very smug look plastered on her face.

"You're a fucking dirty whore. You know that?" Jessica asked. Liz looked as if she had seen a ghost, because she knew that if Jessica was here, then John was not too far away.

"You didn't see anything," Liz hissed. "Now leave."

Jessica chuckled, "And who exactly is going to make me? You or you're boy toy?" she said as she looked up at the dark haired man behind Liz, "Because I will sure in hell kick both of your sorry asses," she said as she smirked.

Liz attempted to push Jessica, which was a very bad idea. Jessica caught a hold of her arm as she whipped her around sending her straight into the wall.

"Wanna try that again bitch?" Jessica taunted. Liz lounged for Jessica, but was caught with an uppercut to her jaw, causing her to stumble back. Liz was clearly not going to go down with out a fight as she again attempted to hit Jessica, this time kicking her instead, surprising Jessica. Jessica grabbed her leg in pain, for Liz had actually hit her good. Again Liz lounged at her, but instead of Jessica hitting her, she swiftly moved out of the way causing Liz to fall. Jessica took advantage as she mounted Liz, slapping and punching the shit out of her, busting her lip open.

"When you fuck with my friend, you fuck with me, you got that bitch?" she said in between punches. It all happened in a blur for one minute she was on Liz and the next she was being pulled off of her by two men. She looked to either side of her to see Randy and John holding her. John let go of Jessica as Liz slowly rose. Jessica attempted to attack her again, but Randy still had a strong grip on her.

"Calm down," he whispered in her ear. She felt a cool chill travel down her neck, and did just that.

"Who is he!" John roared.

By now Liz was in tears, for she just realized that she had gotten caught. "I'm so sorry John. He means nothing to me I swear. I just met him tonight," she lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me Liz. You were never sick huh? You just wanted to spend your birthday with this chump, and not your boyfriend."

Liz sniffed, "John I made a mistake. You know it's only you I love. It's always been you."

Jessica chuckled at that comment, causing Liz to gaze at her.

"Got a problem bitch?" Jessica asked. However Liz ignored her, because she knew that John was the most important thing right now.

"Bullshit Liz. You just used me for my money haven't you? I bet you loved the fact that I'm only home 3 days out of the week so you could run around like the slut you are fucking any man that has a pulse," John yelled. "And to think that I was about to propose to your ass," he said as he pulled out the engagement box and threw it at Liz. He turned to walk away, before turning back again.

"On second thought, give me that shit back. Knowing the bitch that you are, you're probably going to sell it, and there is no way in hell I'm giving you a cent of my money anymore," he said as he grabbed the box from her hand. "Oh and by the way, you're free to fuck whatever man you want, because me and you, this, it's over Liz," he said as he turned to leave.

Jessica smirked at Liz who now had tears streaming down her eyes. Randy who was still holding onto her arms noticed Liz's blood on her knuckles. "Come with me," he said simply. Randy led her to the men's bathroom, as he locked the door from the inside.

"Sit there," he said as he pointed to the sink counter. Jessica nodded, although she didn't know why she was listening to him, but he said it in such a commanding voice, that made her oblige. Randy went to grab some tissues, wet it with water, and began to clean the blood of her knuckles.

"I didn't even notice that," she said.

"You were probably too distracted with trying to kill her, to notice anything else," he said as he finished cleaning it off.

Jessica smiled at her latest actions, "I beat her good didn't I?" she asked.

Randy chuckled, "Yeah you did." Slowly the smile that formed on his lips faded and a serious look was now plastered on. "What I fail to understand is why it's okay for you to beat Liz up, but when I attacked Shad, I got a lecture for it?"

Jessica was stumped. Randy made a valid point, and had no counter statement to what he said.

Randy scoffed, "Hypocrite," he muttered.

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows, in astonishment that he had just said that, "You brave enough to say that again?" she taunted.

Randy bore his deep blue eyes into her, as he repeated his last statement, "Hypocrite." Jessica attempted to kick Randy, but he proved to quick as he caught it.

"You need to practise on your quickness you know? You're getting kind of slow," he teased as he released her leg.

"Shut up," she said, trying to hide the smile that was creeping on her face. Randy smiled back as silence grew upon them.

"I still hate you, you know," Jessica said, breaking the silence.

Randy stared into her brown eyes hoping that she could see how sorry he was for the way he spoke to her before, "I'm sorry Jess," he pleaded. "I just hate seeing you with-," his words were cut off when Jessica suddenly placed her finger on his lips.

"Sshh," she said, "I don't want to talk about that anymore." Randy nodded in agreement, as he slowly removed her finger from where it rested, as he laced his fingers with hers. At the same time he decreased the amount of space left between them as he slowly brought himself closer to her. The closeness was enough to send a surge of butterflies through Jessica's stomach. Randy looked from her eyes to her lips, both knowing what he wanted to do. He began to bring his face closer and closer to hers, enough for Jessica to feel the cool breath that escaped from his mouth.

"Randy," she whispered. She didn't say his name as an invitation, more like a warning because they both knew what was about to happen. He crashed his lips on hers, with as much hunger and desire as humanly possible. They moved their mouth in rhythm as Randy slipped his tongue into her mouth allowing their tongues to wrestle with each other. Her breathing suddenly became heavy, as he let out a low groan. He deepened the kiss as Randy took his hand slowly up her thigh, spreading her legs wider, as he placed himself between them. Pushing her body into his lightly, she ran her hands slowly up Randy's arms feeling his bulging biceps and finally resting her hands on his broad shoulders. He slowly broke the kiss as he placed his lips on her ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe. He began to place soft kisses on her jaw line, and down her neck causing her to stifle a soft moan as she bit her bottom lip. She clearly had forgotten all about Shad as she wrapped her legs around Randy and pushed his face closer to hers, again attempting to finally close the distance between the two, and this time succeeded. Randy ran his hands through Jessica's hair, as his lips caught hers again. Mouths and tongues meshed, both fighting for domination, and neither one backing down. Randy felt the growing erection that was beating against his jeans and this caused Randy to pull away. He knew what would happen if they went there, and was not about to jeopardize his friendship with Jessica just because he was horny.

Randy's chest heaved, as he tried to compose himself, "That shouldn't have happened," he said.

Jessica licked her now swollen lips as she moved a strand of hair from her face, unable to form anything coherent at the moment she settled for "Mhmm,"

Randy ran his hand over his head. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed her again. But it was if something inside him just kept urging and pushing him to do it. It was if he had no control over his actions anymore. As much as he wanted to continue, he just couldn't. "Let's just forget that ever happen, because frankly you and I both know that, that kiss meant nothing, right?" he asked.

Just like that, Jessica's attitude returned as her eyes burned with fury, "Of course _Randy_," she spat as she hopped of the counter and exited from the bathroom. And of course leaving Randy to mutter, "What did I say?"

* * *

When Jessica finally made it back to the hotel, she was dead tired. She pictured herself relaxing in her bed next to Shad, and was about to enter the elevator until she witnessed John Cena sitting at the hotel bar by himself.

"You okay?" she said as she took a seat beside him. "Sorry stupid question. You're obviously not okay."

John half-smiled, "Thanks for your concern. And you're right, I'm not." Jessica smelled the alcohol on his breath, and knew that he had been here drinking away his sorrows.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," she said she placed her hand on his shoulder. John took a sip from his Vodka bottle, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be," he stated simply.

Jessica hated Liz for the pain that she was putting John through. "You deserve a better woman then that whore John, and you're going to find her one day. I promise," she tried reassuring him. John grabbed her hand that was placed on his shoulder, "And you deserve so much better than that punk Jess and you're going to find him one day. _**I **_promise."

Jessica smiled, knowing that John genuinely cared about her well-being. She knew that Shad would never hurt her again, and just wanted John to be sure of it too. "He's not _that_ bad," she said.

John rolled his eyes, "He hit you. That's bad enough. I told you before and I'll say it again, there's someone better for you out there." Immediately Jessica thoughts went to Randy and the little encounter they just had. She could still feel the sweet caress of his lips as they moved rhythmically against her own and the excelerating heat from his touch. 'Damn him for making her think about him' she thought. She didn't want Randy nor feel anything for him, and that's what she constantly tried to tell herself.

Jessica sighed, "Hey bartender, get me a glass of orange juice please." The bartender nodded and placed the glass of O.J in front of Jessica.

"Orange Juice?" John asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't drink John," Jessica said. Truth is that she was now sober, and that meant no more drinks. Whenever the boys asked her to drink she passed, saying that she didn't like alcohol.

She raised her glass, preparing to make a toast, "To new beginnings," she said. "To new beginnings," John repeated, as their glasses clicked and they both drank their beverages. Jessica's gaze moved to the lobby doors, as she saw Randy entering the hotel. Fury and anger begin to rise up within her, as she remembered the night's earlier events. What she couldn't pin point was her true source for her anger. Yes she felt used that he kissed her, and then said that it meant nothing, but there had to be more for her to be this anger. An idea clicked in her head as her eyes moved from Randy to John and back again.

John was about to open his mouth to say something, but never got the chance as Jessica firmly pressed her lips on John. John was taken aback, but since he had been drinking he was not in his right frame of mind, so he began to kiss her back, placing his hands on her face. It was not a kiss filled with passion but it was enough for Randy to clench his jaw and fist in obvious rage as he witnessed the two kissing. He swore, knocking down the lamp that stood on the check-inn's desk as he went out, the same way he entered the hotel.

* * *

I Know The Chapter Was Long, But Worth It No?

Review Please :)


	6. And The Truth Shall Set You Free Part 1

A/N Thanks To Esha Napoleon, Ally Cena-Orton Bestfriends, darkangelmel for your reviews. They are very much appreciated : )

Read && Review Please

**Chapter 6: And The Truth Shall Set You Free Part 1**

Jessica and John's mouth's moved in unison, until John finally snapped back into reality and pulled away from the kiss. He shook his head rapidly in confusion and astonishment of the actions that just took place. Had he really just kissed his best friend? And why would she even initiate the kiss? He looked up to witness Jessica licking her lips, in attempt to re-moisturize them after her Vaseline had been wiped off by John's mouth.

"What just happened?" he asked Jessica. He expected Jessica to at least take what happened seriously, but she just shrugged her shoulders casually.

"I unno. I guess that was my own way of trying to make you feel better and get your mind off of things," she defended. Although she was lying straight through her teeth, a part of her really did want John to feel better.

"Gee, well thanks?" John said confused. Jessica sighed, realizing that kissing him may have not been such a great idea, but the satisfied thought of Randy seeing the two kiss quickly washed some guilt away.

"Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us," she started before John raised his hand to silence her.

"I know what you're about to say, and don't worry it won't. We're friends, that's it, and that kiss won't change anything Jess," John stated simply. He understood her efforts to try and make him forget about the whole Liz situation, but he still didn't agree with the way she went about doing it. Jessica nodded, as she got up from her seat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow for our afternoon workout," she said as she wrapped her arms around John. John did the same, letting go as he nodded.

"Yeah, along with Randy." She turned around to leave, just ask John spoke again.

"Hey, did you hear that sound of something crashing when we were um," John stopped sort of his sentence as he didn't want to say exactly what they had been doing.

Jessica shook her head as she turned back around to face him, " Nope. Is my kissing that good that you are imagining things ?" she lied, teasing John as she left and headed towards the elevator. As she stepped inside she realized that it might have been Randy that caused that commotion. She had only kissed John to prove to Randy that their kiss meant nothing to her too, but had Randy gotten angry over the fact that she kissed John? Jessica shook that idea out of her head, realizing that frankly, Randy had absolutely nothing to be angry over.

On the other side of town sat Randy Orton at some run-down bar drinking Jack Daniel's straight from its bottle. His throat stung, each time he downed the drink, but he also enjoyed that feeling. He sat the bottle down on the bar table as he ran his hand all over the top of his head, while images of kissing Jessica, and seeing Jessica and John kiss replayed through his head. All night questions of why became implanted in his thoughts. Why had he kissed Jessica again tonight and why the hell should he care if she did the same with John? Randy wallowed in his thoughts until the bar-maid interrupted them.

"Jack Daniels, at 2 am in the morning," she said with a Southern accent. "Someone must be suffering from a broken heart."

Randy looked around the bar, for he knew that she was definitely not speaking to him. After realizing that there was no one left inside the bar besides him, he began to shake his head.

"Take a look at me," he said pointing to his face, "Do I look like the type of guy who gets his heart broken? I'm the heartbreaker, not the other way around" he said as he smirked, taking another gulp of his drink.

The bar-maid smirked, "Sugar, I know a broken-hearted man when I see one. Maybe you're heart hasn't been ripped into pieces, but you are obviously torn and worked up about something."

Randy remained silent, as he observed her name tag. "_Stacie"_ he said to himself, _"You should really learn to mind your own business."_

"I'll take you're silence as a sign that I'm on the right track," she said smirking a bit. Randy rolled his eyes, as he realized that this woman wouldn't give up until she got it out of him. He coughed, as he prepared to speak, "I just witnessed my two best friend's kissing," he finally said. Stacie gave him a look for him to go one, for she knew that, that was not the whole story.

"And I just kissed her about 30 minutes before that, so I guess I'm pretty pissed," he said again drinking his Jack Daniels.

"So you have feelings for this girl," Stacie guessed. Randy nearly spit out what he had just drunken, coughing fiercely as alcohol coming out of your throat stings more than coming in.

"What! No! Never. She's my _best_ friend. Yeah we've been arguing a lot recently but she's still like a sister to me," he exclaimed. No, he most definitely did not have any feelings for Jessica. Yes, he cared for her, but not in that way.

Stacie merely nodded, "So you're telling me that you would go around kissing your sister?" she asked. Randy was stumped, for he had not clue of what to say. "And why are you so angry if she kissed another guy, if you have no feelings for her?" she continued. Again Randy remained silent, as he began to think of some reasons of his own.

"Listen sweetie, the sooner you can at least admit to yourself, the clear feelings that you have for this girl, the better. Or else you're going to keep living your life in this confused, and angry state that you're in," Stacie said. Randy chuckled at the stupidity that he was hearing, as he got up from his seat.

"Listen _Stacie_, I feel nothing for this girl, but feelings that you feel with a friend. And next time when I want you're advice, I'll be sure to ask," Randy hissed as he prepared to leave the bar.

"Just remember, the sooner, the better sugar. The sooner, the better," she called out to him. She thought he had not heard what she said for he was at the door at the time that she had said it, but little did she know that, that sentence would stay with Randy for the rest of the morning.

xxx

Afternoon came, and that meant Randy, John and Jessica were supposed to meet up for their regular work out sessions together at one of the local gyms. Jessica had text John that she was going to be late for she was on a date with Shad, and John hadn't heard from Randy since the Liz incident. John decided to wait 10 more minutes before beginning his workout on his own, and just before the ten minutes were up, a grungy looking Randy stepped inside the gym.

"Hey man, over here," John called in order to get Randy's attention. Randy scanned the gym to look for who was calling him, and when his eyes settled on John, he clenched his jaw, and walked in the other direction.

Confusion was now plastered on John's face as he followed Randy. "Dude, did you not see me over there?" John asked Randy when he finally reached him. Randy placed his gym bag down on the floor, as he took off his blue cotton shirt, to reveal a simple wife beater under. Clearly ignoring John he walked towards the treadmill, and was about to get on, until John placed his hand on his shoulders causing him to whip around.

"What's you're problem?" Cena asked, with a clear look of irritation on his face. He hated when people were angry with him, and would just ignore him instead of stating their problem with him.

Randy's eyes became cold, as he gazed at John. It took all of Randy's will not to touch John, as he inhaled. "Nothing Cena. Nothing."

John scoffed, "Bullshit Orton. Something's clearly bothering you, and I want to know what it is." This time Randy remained completely silent as he waited for John to leave so he could start his workout. Realizing that John would continue to stand there until he got an answer out of him, Randy took out his iPod, placed the ear buds in his ear, and proceeded to get on the treadmill.

Again John scoffed, "You know, I would think that I would at least have my best friend to help me with my current situation that I have going on with Liz, but I guess that's not the case."

Although Randy had his iPod on, he heard every word that John had just spoken. "You should ask Jessica for help, I hear she's really good in finding ways to make you forget about you're problems," Randy said harshly.

"What?" John asked confused. Randy rolled his eyes, putting the volume on his iPod higher, and turned on the treadmill. John shook his head, realizing that talking to Randy was impossible as he went over to pick up his gym bag. Of course he wanted to work out, but was in no mood to do it in the current atmosphere and decided that he would work out at another gym. Just as he reached the doors, Jessica walked in.

"Hey, where you going? I'm not that late am I?" she asked John. He shook his head, "Nah, you're not. I'm just going to work out at another gym."

Jessica pouted, "Ahh, how comes? You know that I love having you as a work out partner." John half-smiled, "Ask you're boy over there," he said pointed to Randy who was on the treadmill. Jessica nodded as she hugged Cena goodbye, and made her way over to Randy. She pressed stop on his treadmill, and pulled out his ear buds, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is John leaving?" she asked. Randy made an attempt not to look at her, as he looked down, getting off the treadmill, in order to try and get away from her. "I don't know. Ask him," he said still not giving her the courtesy of at least looking at her.

"He told me to ask you," she replied. Randy rolled his eyes as he sighed, "And I'm telling you to ask him," he said walking away from her. Jessica quickly grabbed his hand, although she had meant to merely grab his wrist. A tingling sensation ran through Randy's hand, as the slightest touch from her caused his heart beat to increase in rate. He turned to face her; this time not avoiding her eyes. As he gazed into her deep brown irises, he felt as if time had stopped, and it was just him and her in the gym. Gravity no longer played a part in him staying where he was, but her. The woman he had known for so long was the cause for him not being able to move his feet. Jessica cleared her throat at the awkward moment, letting go of Randy's hand, causing Randy to enter reality. His eyes rapidly turned cold again, as he spoke. "What is it Jessica?"

"Are you angry with me? Because you won't even look at me. I know that I've been acting like a bitch towards you, but I've just been confused about things. So can you please tell me what you're problem is?" she asked.

"Can I ask you question?" Randy asked completely avoiding her question. Jessica nodded, giving Randy permission to continue. "How much guys do you kiss in a week? Because I'm starting to get the feeling that you're turning into quite a little slut," Randy spat. Jessica stepped back, hurt by the words that Randy just spoke.

"What are you talking about Randy?" she said, as anger began to rise within her.

He scoffed, "What am I talking about? I fucking saw you Jess, kissing John at the bar! Right after what happened between us in the washroom! " he yelled. Suddenly it clicked and everything started to come together. Randy was obviously angry over her and John's kiss. Why? She was not sure of, but she was sure going to find out.

"That's what you're upset over? Because if you are, you have absolutely no reason to be, especially since John was drunk and you said that our little kiss meant nothing. So if it meant nothing _Randy_, it shouldn't matter that I kissed John right after," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Randy's chest heaved, as he thought of a response. "You're right. It shouldn't matter," he muttered as he attempted to leave. This time Jessica swiftly stepped in front of him, placing her palms on his chiselled chest. He looked from her hands to her, as she took her hands of his chest. "You're not getting off that easy. I want a reason Randy," she said.

Randy sighed, "Why did you kiss him?" he asked. Jessica gave Randy a confused look. "Just answer the question," he said.

Jessica had two options, to either lie or tell the truth, and she chose the latter. "Because I saw you come in," she said looking at the floor. She sighed, as she began to continue, "And I was angry at the fact that you said that what happened between us shouldn't have happened, and I guess I felt used, so I decided to kiss John in order to get back at you. Petty huh?" she stated.

"Why were you angry?" Randy asked, this time stepping closer to Jessica, as her breath got caught in her chest. "I already told you," she stated.

"I don't think that that's the real reason. Tell me why Jess," he said softly as he raised his hand to softly caress her cheek.

"Because," she started. "Because?" he asked urging her to continue. She looked into those once cold eyes, that were now filled with warmth and wanted so much to say the words that desperately wanted to be said, but she just could not admit it to herself or to him. What she was feeling was something that even she couldn't explain, but she just knew that it was wrong.

"Because... I lo-," she started, before shaking her head. "Because I don't know Randy, it's a girl thing. We get angry over everything."

Randy nodded his slowly, as he leaned in to whisper into Jessica's ear, "Wrong answer," he said as he moved away from her to walk to where he placed his gym bag. His mood had soured, and decided that he no longer felt like working out. Realizing that he was about to leave, Jessica called out to him.

"Hey, how about you? Why were you so angry over the fact that I kissed Cena?" she asked.

Randy smiled, "Whatever you're answer was about to be Jessica, would have been mine," he answered leaving the gym, and leaving Jessica to wonder what answer she was supposed to say.

* * *

**End Of Part One**

**A/N I Already Have Part Two Written, So The More Reviews For This Chap The Faster I Update :)**


	7. And The Truth Shall Set You Free Part 2

**A/N So After Editing Part 2, I Realized That Everything Could Not Fit In One Chapter. So I Decided To Split It && Make A Part 3 :) **  
**Thanks to Esha Napoleon, darkangelmel, southerncharm21, Superstar89, Eve. Candice. Cena. Orton. 4Life, Pinayprincesa and Ally Cena-Orton Bestfriends for your reviews. You guys keep me writing ! **

**Read && Review Please**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: And The Truth Shall Set You Free Part 2**

It was time for the inaugural pay-per view, Bragging Rights and normally Jessica, Randy and John would always come to the arena together. However this was not the case tonight. This time, Jessica and John arrived together with Randy arriving separately. Tonight was the night that Jessica would be facing Eve for the Diva's title, and she needed deep concentration in order to prepare herself mentally for the match. After saying her good-byes to Cena she left to go wander the halls, leaving John in the locker room alone.

Randy Orton hated the fact that him and John were on bad terms and considering that they were on the RAW team, meaning that they would be fighting along side each other, he decided to find the locker room in which Cena was occupying, and attempt to fix his friendship. He opened the door and as soon as his gaze nestled upon John, he quickly realized that something was wrong. John sat on the bench as he stared blankly at the wall, having a mind clearly filled with trouble and problems. The sound of the door slamming behind Randy caused John to snap out of his blank state and observe Randy staring straight at him.

Randy coughed, clearing his throat, "John, are you alright?" he asked plainly, trying to not show too much concern. In Randy's opinion it wasn't very manly for a man to show too much raw emotion towards another man.

John's face turned stern, "As if you give a fuck Orton," he said harshly. Randy realized that John had every right to be angry with him, for he had been an asshole towards him at the gym. Randy sighed, as he prepared for his apology.

"Look John, I'm sorry about the way I acted okay? I was an ass, a jerk, and a dumb fuck. Now can you please forgive me, and tell me what in the hell is wrong with you?" Randy asked.

John couldn't help the chuckle that was forming in his chest. Leave it to Randy to turn what should be a serious apology into stand-up comedy. However, as soon as his mind drifted back to his problems, his laughter ceased. John sighed, licking his lips as he ran a hand over his face.

"Liz is pregnant."

Randy's mouth opened in the shape of an O, clearly displaying his astonishment. "How could that be John? There's no way that you could have gotten her pregnant."

"That's exactly what I thought Randy, until she told me detailed facts and I calculated it. It's damn well possible that she's pregnant."

Randy furrowed his brow in confusion, "But how John? You didn't have sex with her when we were in Boston, and the last time you saw her was-," Randy paused to think. "Ohh."

John nodded. "The last time I saw her was two months ago, when she came up to NYC. And you obviously know what went down."

Randy leaned against the wall, trying to think of a possible way to get John out of this situation, "Even if she is pregnant Cena, how do you know for sure that the kid is yours? You just recently found out that she had been cheating, but who knows how long she has been doing it for."

"You're right Randy, but until I find out if that baby is mine or not, I'm going to make sure that I do whatever I can to make sure it's healthy right now and take care of it. Because there is no way in hell I would be able to live with myself if I find out that the child is definitely mine, and I did nothing to help it while it was in the womb."

Randy nodded his head in understanding, "You're a good man Cena, and I just hope that Liz doesn't use this as a way to get back with you." Randy noticed John's gaze shifting, and knew right than that that's exactly what had happened. "John. Don't tell me that you're back with that woman."

"I told you, I gotta do right by my child, and being with its mother is one of the ways to do it," John defended.

Randy shook his head in disappointment, "I just hope you know what you're doing Cena." Just before John could respond, Jessica appeared on the TV in their room, coming down the ramp towards the ring.

"She has a match tonight?" Randy asked, saddened at the fact that he was not aware of this.

John bobbed his head, "Yeah, for the Diva's championship against Eve. You've gotten yourself into quit the predicament Mr. Orton. You got you're best friend and your sex toy duking it out. Who are you going for?" John asked.

Randy tore his eyes from the TV that broadcasted the live event happening just 50 feet from them, and looked towards John, as he arched an eyebrow. "Is there any question in whom I want to win?" Randy asked back.

John smiled, "Any ideas on how to celebrate Jess' win tonight?" Randy did not answer this, but merely turned back to watch and root for Jessica in her conquest to winning the Diva's title.

* * *

Randy smiled to himself as he watched Jessica raise the belt over head. He was in complete awe, and was never more proud of her than he was at this moment. He could not find it in himself to pry his eyes off of her, until the sound of John's chuckle caught his attention. "I can't believe I never noticed this before," John said as Randy turned to witness a huge smile plastered on his face.

Confused Randy asked, "What are you talking about?"

John laughed, "What am I talking about?" he mocked. "You like her don't you." Cena did not say this in a form of a question, but more like a sure statement.

Randy chuckled nervously, "You're delusional Cena."

John bit is lip, as he shook his index finger towards Orton. "No, no you're right," he started. "You're in love with her."

"I am not in love with her. There's no reason why I would be John," Randy tried defending, but was doing a miserable job at it.

John nodded, as he placed one hand on his hip, "So tell me again why you kissed her?" he asked.

At first Randy thought that there was no getting around that question until a counter statement formed in his head. "You kissed her too."

"You're right, but I was drunk," John started. "Wait a minute, how do you even know that?" he asked.

Randy had forgotten about the simple fact that John did not know that Randy had witnessed the kiss between the too. He wanted to slap himself for letting it slip. He sighed as he confessed, "Because I saw you too, and I was the one that knocked down the lamp. You must have heard it, or maybe you didn't because you were so caught up in the kiss," Randy said a bit harshly, although he had not meant for it to sound that way.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense to John. "Wait, is that why you weren't speaking to me? Because I kissed her?" he asked. When Randy slowly nodded his head, John continued to talk.

"You see us kiss, throw down a lamp but of course the reason for that is that you're not in love with her," John started.

"You stop speaking to me because of that kiss, because you're not in love with her," he continued, trying to not give any room for Randy to interrupt.

"And then you kiss her…"

"Because I love her," Randy admitted.

John smiled, proud of himself for getting Randy to finally admit something that he had been feeling for so long, but could not admit it to himself nor to other people.

"So why haven't you told her?" John asked.

"Because John, that would just ruin everything. I'm not going to risk our friendship just because of these feelings that I have which will eventually go away," Randy stated.

"Who are you trying to fool Randy? You and I both know that these feelings that you have for her wont just 'eventually go away'. If anything it's just going to turn into sexual tension. By the way, I'm surprised that you two haven't fucked yet. Or have you?" John asked playfully.

Immediately thoughts of a nude Jessica lying in his arms began to flood through Randy's mind as he shook his head, trying to erase them. "No we haven't. Listen, just get it through you're head. I'm not going to tell her."

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because it will never work out John. I don't get why you see nothing wrong with me being in love with her," Randy exclaimed.

"You don't get why he sees nothing wrong with you being in love with who?" a female voice asked from behind Randy. Apparently both had been too wrapped up in their conversation to even notice Jessica opening the door.

Randy whipped around to face Jessica who now wore the Diva's title on her shoulder. He couldn't help but think how good that belt complimented her, and wish he could congratulate hr right then and right now in his own special way. He knew that he couldn't and merely settled on answering her question.

"Eve."

"Whatt?" John shouted. He could not believe that Randy just wasted his opportunity to tell Jessica how he felt.

Jessica ignored John, "Oh. Good for you," she said sounding less enthused than her statement should have sounded. Randy remained silent as he could not just believe that he had said he was in love with Eve, but knew that that option was better than telling Jessica who he was really talking about. John shook his head in disappointment at Randy as he made his way over to Jessica to hug her.

"Congrats little one," he said as they embraced. He planted a kiss on her cheek, partly to congratulate her, and partly in order to make Randy jealous. It worked, for Randy's jaw clenched as he mourned over the fact that he knew he could never just kiss her cheek, without wanting to do much more.

"Yeah, congrats," he said as he patted her on the shoulder. Jessica looked up in confusion as she arched her eyebrow. Had he really been that repulsed by her, that he could only merely pat her on the back?

"Thanks guys," she said to both John and Randy. Just then John's cell went off, as he flipped open his phone to answer the person on the other end.

"Hey, I'll call you back kay?" he said to the mystery person as his eyes nervously shifted. John clicked the end button, and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked clearly noticing his nervousness. "Liz," he stated plainly. "And before you ask why she's calling me, it's because she's pregnant, and I don't want to hear you vent right now Jess."

"That's not your baby," Jessica said. Randy threw his hands in relief. "That's exactly what I've been trying to tell him. She cheated on him, so there's a possibility that that's not his kid," Randy said.

Jessica shook her head, "Forget about the cheating part. It's not his kid, cause she's not pregnant."

John furrowed his eyebrow, "She forwarded me the ultrasound Jess. She's pregnant."

Again she shook her head, "No she's not, and she probably just paid a doctor to make a fake one for her. Tell me what pregnant woman in their mind would initiate a fight with a professional wrestler? The answer is none. And besides even if she were pregnant before, she certainly isn't now after the beat down I gave her."

Randy rolled his eyes at Jessica's unnecessary last comment, "I hate to admit it, but she has a point."

"Remember that you didn't punch or hit her stomach so the baby may still be alive. However, until I get proof that she's not pregnant, I am going to believe that she is," John stated.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Okay Mr. Hard Headed. I just don't wanna see you get hurt," she said concerned. John nodded in understanding as Jessica turned to leave.

"Where you going?" Randy asked sub-consciously. He had been thinking it in his head, but had not meant so say to it out loud.

"Shad planned a date for us tonight, since he knew that I would win," she said smiling. Before Randy could comment, Jessica spoke. "By the way, I always expected you to be real with me, and not lie."

Randy arched his eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You lied to me. You said that whatever my answer was about to be, would have been yours, but you lied," Jessica said. Randy could not even muster up a response, as Jessica left the locker room.

"What was she talking about?" John asked Randy. Randy shook his head, "Nothing. I gotta go, I'll see you out there later tonight," he commented before leaving John alone in the room.

* * *

Shad had taken Jessica to a five star restaurant in Sacramento. After they ate dinner, they sat on the outside patio of the restaurant which was nestled on the beach. They were surrounded by the night sky and cool breeze from the ocean.

"I know I don't say this often Jess, but I'm so proud of you baby. The way you never gave up tonight, inspires me to be not only the best wrestler, but also the best person that I can be," he said as he caressed her hand.

Jessica smiled, "Thank you babe. I can't believe you planned all of this in advance, with out knowing whether I would win or not. I mean first you ordered my favourite cheesecake that you can only get from New York and flew it here, bought me the first ever Archie Comic, which I know must have cost you a lot, and then bought me a tennis bracelet, with little charms on it that represent all my favourite things in life."

Shad locked his eyes on Jessica, staring into her brown irises, "I did all of that because I love you, and I had complete faith that you would win tonight. But I can't lie, I also had an ulterior motive," he confessed.

"And that would be?" Jess asked. Shad shifted in his seat, as he dug into his pocket to retrieve an object in there. When he took it out, the object was revealed to be a box. A box in which a ring is usually contained in. Jessica's suspicions were answered when Shad dropped to one knee. He opened the box to reveal a silver 14 carat diamond encrusted ring, with a big purple stone in the middle, because Shad had known that purple was her favourite colour.

"Jessica Melia Carter, I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. I know that I have done things recently that have hurt you not only mentally, emotionally, but also physically, but you have my word that I will never hurt you in any way again. Without you, my life is incomplete, and I would be surrounded by darkness instead of the light that you bring to my life. Please do me the honour of being my wife, and making me the happiest person on this earth," he proposed.

Jessica sat there dumb-founded as she stared at the man proposing to her, and down to the ring. She could not believe that Shad was proposing to her, and could not help the feeling of wishing that it were somebody else.

"Shad," she started, "You know that I love you, but it wouldn't be fair to you or me, if I answered the question right now without having to think it through. I need some time to think about it."

Shad nodded, as he rose, "I understand, just don't keep me waiting to long. Take it in the meantime please. As a sort of remembrance and reassurance of my love for you," he said placing the box in her hand. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back. "But know that I would wait forever for your answer." Jessica smiled as she pressed her lips on his.

* * *

Randy had jus came out of the shower, and put on a fresh pair of shorts as he heard a knock on his hotel room door. Not bothering to put on a t-shirt he opened the door.

"Hey," Eve said. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed a bit saddened, and knew at once that it was because she lost her title. "Can I come in?" she asked.

Randy nodded, as he opened the door wider to allow Eve entrance. She entered and Randy closed the door.

"Sorry about tonight," he stated. Although he was happy that Jessica won, it just sucked that she had defeated Eve to win the belt.

"Thanks," she said half smiling. "At least I didn't lose it to a bitch like Alicia."

"Yeah, at least that didn't happen," he started. "Hey, do you want anything like a drink, food or something? I can call room service if you want," Randy offered pointing to the phone. He wasn't exactly sure why Eve was in room, but at least wanted to make her comfortable.

She shook her head as she closed the gap between the two, wrapping her arms around Randy's neck. She looked up to him as she spoke, "All I want is you Randy. You're the only thing that can take my mind off of things. Eve stood on her tippy toes as she lifted her head to claim Randy's lip. Slipping her tongue in, she urged Randy's lips apart to taste him fully. She became aggressive, pushing her body against his, as she tore her lips from him. She looked into Randy's eyes, and usually when she kissed him, there was a sense of hunger in them, however this time there was none. She pressed her lips on his again, as she deepened the kiss further, trying to devour his whole mouth. Randy was now responsive, as his hands slid around her waist, one at her back pressing her closer, the other grasping her ass. One of Eve's hands began to slide down his chest, making its way to grasp his hardened manhood. Randy groaned in excitement, as Eve broke the kiss and began to nibble his nipple while still giving him a hand-job. She slowly pulled away a bit as she began to pull down Randy's shorts. Randy knew what she was about to do, but couldn't find the strength to stop her. Eve got on her knees and began to slowly trace Randy's penis with her tongue. An explosive feeling erupted in Randy's whole body, as he began to groan and moan. Soon his whole man hood was in Eve's mouth as she began to take him in and out. Randy grabbed her head, keeping her in place and closed his eyes to enjoy the state of ecstasy that he was in. As soon as he closed his eyes, he began to imagine that it was another woman giving him a blow- job. He quickly opened his eyes, and tried to break free from Eve's mouth, but she would not stop.

"Eve," he said. He had not meant for it to come out as a moan but it had, so he tried again after taking a deep breath. "Eve. Stop it," he said this time firmly. Eve took notice of his commanding tone as she licked her lips, getting off of her knees.

Randy sighed, "I can't do this anymore."

Eve squinted her eyes, as she tried to figure out exactly what he was talking about. "Do what?" she asked.

"I can't do this," he said pointed to him and her. "Fucking you, and knowing that it will never be more than that. I know that you want a relationship between us, but I can't do that. I can't give you a quarter of me anymore, Eve. You deserve better."

"But I thought you liked me Randy," she defended.

"I do Eve, as a friend only. I can't give you any more than that, because my heart lies with someone else," he confessed.

Silence fell, as Eve sniffed, knowing that tears were about to come. She had really grown to like Randy, and having him tell her that it wouldn't be going anywhere broke her heart. _"Because my heart lies with someone else." _Immediately, Eve knew who exactly he was talking about.

"You love her don't you," she said. Randy nodded as he didn't need Eve to have to say the name, because they both knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted.

Again Eve sniffed, "Wow," she said. "I feel like such an idiot." She began to make her way towards the door, before Randy grabbed her.

"I'm so sorry Eve. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never in my life expected to ever fall for Jess," he said. Eve was a great woman, and knew that she would make a wonderful girlfriend. He never expected to fall for Jessica, and knew that that happening had confused things between the two.

Eve scoffed, "Save it Randy. You should go tell her how you feel, instead of wasting your time here with me," she said as she loosened out of his grip. Randy didn't stop her from leaving his room, and watched as she left. She was right about one thing though, it was time that he finally told Jessica about his feelings. Realizing that he should do this, he quickly found a t-shirt, put it on, and left his room in search of Jessica's.

* * *

**End Of Part 2**


	8. And the Truth Shall Set You Free Part 3

**Chapter 8: And the Truth Shall Set You Free Part 3**

**_A/N I know it's been a while since I updated, okay a really long time lol, but here's the next chapter. Hopefully I will find time during my University year to update._**

**_Special thanks to my reviewers Ally Cena-Orton, Esha Napoleon, NickiStratz, barnsley gal 09, darkangelmel, Superstar89 and, Christal-R for your reviews. You guys keep me going :) muahh ! xoxo_**

*************Please be advised that the following chapter contains adult languages and situations. Those of you that are underage, are warned. **

**_Read & Review Please : )_**

After coming back from her dinner date with Shad, Jessica quickly hopped into the shower. Once she changed into her baby blue short shorts and white tank top, she plopped down on the chair as she placed her Hp laptop on the desk and decided that it was time to tweet some of her fans.

"Who is you're celebrity crush?" Jessica said aloud as she read a tweet from Centon4Life. She laughed to herself at the nickname the fans had made for Cena and Orton, as her thoughts drifted back to the fans question. She stretched her fingers over the keyboard in preparation to type her answer. Her mind jumped from answer to answer until she decided on one.

"Definitely Chris Paul .Yummyy! ;)," Jessica said out loud as she typed. After 30 minutes of replying to fans, she decided that it was time for bed. As she got up, her eyes nestled upon the engagement box that Shad had just given her. She opened it, and put on the ring as she thought about what life would be like if she were to marry Shad.

Jessica sighed, "I should just say yes. It's not like there is anyone else out there for me," she said to herself. Suddenly a knock came to her door. Forgetting to take off the ring, she quickly walked to the door, and opened it to reveal a disgruntled Randy.

"Hey," he said in a husky voice, almost as if he was tired or stressed.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he commanded, completely ignoring her question. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows at his tone, as she opened the door wider, allowing him entrance into her room. She closed the door once he was in, and turned to face him. She noticed something off weird in his demeanour, like he wasn't sure of himself anymore.

"Are you okay Randy?" she asked.

Randy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he ran a hand over his face. "I'm fine," he stated. Jessica arched an eyebrow, letting him know that she wasn't buying it.

He smiled, "Honestly, I'm good," he said.

Jessica nodded. "So what do we have to talk about?" she asked.

This is what Randy had come here for, to tell Jessica about how he felt but now that she was standing in front of her, he just couldn't find the strength to tell her.

"You're match tonight. It was really good," he said. This wasn't a complete lie because he did think that she had an amazing match, but that's not what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Umm thanks," she answered confused. "So you come to my room at 12:01 in the morning just to tell me that? You could have just called me to say that Randy."

Randy shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I just wanted to do it in person."

Jessica nodded, "Okay, well is that all you wanted to talk about?"

'No I came to tell you how much I love you Jess, and how much I want for us to be together' Randy thought to himself. Instead he answered "Yeah" he lied.

"Alright well goodnight, because I'm pretty tired right now," she said as she took a hair band that was on her wrist, and tied her hair up in a bun. As she raised her hands to do so, Randy caught site of the diamond that was placed on her ring finger.

Randy grabbed her hand; ignoring the immediate heat he felt when he touched her. "What's this?" he asked, preparing himself for the worst case scenario.

"A ring?" Jessica answered with that smartass tone that she usually carried.

"I know that. Who gave it you?" he asked. Jessica rolled her eyes, "If you're trying to ask if it was Shad that gave it to me, then yes it was," she said as she pulled her hand from Randy's.

Randy clenched his jaw in an obvious sign that hearing Shad's name upset him, "Please do not tell me that you plan on marrying that son of a bitch Jessica."

Ignoring his last remark she answered, "If you must know Randy, I said I'd think about it,"

"Good. So you thought about it, and now you can give it back and tell him to go to hell," Randy said in a tone that Jessica did not like.

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest, "Actually, I might never give it back. I just might say yes." She had been thinking of saying yes to Shad, but truthfully she had only said that to Randy because he was annoying her with his "father knows best" attitude.

Randy flared his nose in fury, "You're going to marry a man that hit you Jessica! A man that hits you doesn't love you!" he shouted.

Disregarding his last sentence Jessica replied, "God, I am so sick and tired of you bringing it up Randy. It was a onetime thing okay? It's not like you have never hurt me before!" she exclaimed.

Randy looked at her confused, "When have I ever touched you like that Jess? When have I ever physically hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No Randy, you have hurt me far worse than Shad has ever hurt me. You kiss me, and then say it meant nothing and just blow me off like I'm some type of whore that you can just play around with. That hurts Randy."

Randy stood there shocked, "I wasn't aware-," he started.

"-Right you weren't aware of someone else's feelings besides your own. Was it just some personal joke to you, to see if you could possibly get in the pants of your best friend? God I shouldn't even care, but you know what I realized. I realized that I actually have or had feelings for you Randy. But that doesn't matter now, because I'm going to marry Shad, and you can be happy with your little slut Eve," she said with her chest heaving. Did she actually admit to Randy and to herself that she cared for him in that way?

"I broke things off with her," he whispered so low that is was a miracle she even heard him.

"Oh why? Wait let me guess, you were tired of her, and decided that it was time to move on to the next flavour of the month," she said.

Randy shook his head, "No Jessica, that wasn't the reason."

"Then why Randy? Because I know how you work. You're just not going to break things off with a female without having a next victim to attack," she spat.

He sighed, "I did it for the same reason why I don't want you marrying Shad."

Jessica chuckled, "Oh so you're afraid that she will hit you, because that seems to be the only reason why Shad and I can't be together. Or maybe—"

"-God, do you ever shut up Jessica?" he shouted. Jessica was startled by his booming voice that immediately caused her to be quiet. "I don't want you marrying that sorry excuse of a man because I fucking love you. Are you registering that in your head Jess... I love you." He let out a small laugh as he smiled to himself, "The funny thing is that I don't understand why. I mean how could I fall in love with this aggravating, annoying, loud, sarcastic, infuriating female, who just happens to be my best friend? And then I think to myself, how could I not love her? She's one of the most caring, loving, funny, courageous, bold, and understanding female that I know."

Jessica was at a loss for words, had Randy just really tell her that he was in love with her.

Randy smiled, "So there is a way to shut you up," he said satisfied.

"You're in love with me?" Jessica asked blinking in confusion unable to comprehend the truth of his words.

Randy walked across the room never once taking his eyes off her. 'Look at her, you would think she'd have some smart ass thing to say' he thought but as he gazed into those beautiful brown orbs he couldn't help but smile, 'I guess that's why I love her'. Randy shook his head, he sounded so corny.

As he neared close, he reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her to him crushing her to his body. Looking down at her he couldn't help but noticed her lips pouting out ever so slightly. 'They look so soft almost begging him to just— damn' he swore to himself. 'She doesn't even know what she does to me' he thought.

"Did you not get it the first time, or do I have to repeat everything I just said?" he asked sarcastically never releasing his hold on her.

So deep in thought, she hadn't realized that she had moved from her spot much less in the arms of Randy. Tilting her head to the side she watched as his mouth curved around the words so perfectly. 'Words?' It registered to her that he had said something 'Damn him for being so close...now what was it he said...something about 'repeat'?'

Jessica smiled, "No I think I got it," she said.

Not exactly sure what came over her, maybe it was the way his mouth looked or the way he was looking at her or both but she just had to feel his lips pressed against hers. Reaching up placing her hands behind his head she pulled his mouth against hers pressing herself more firmly against his, allowing him to feel every inch and curve of her body.

Staring at her in shock, he stood there dumbfounded. Smirking against his lips Jessica relished in her victory. 'Who knew the all mighty Randy Orton could be shocked'.

Not one to be outdone, Randy responded to the kiss with a fierce passion he didn't know he possessed. Angling his head to get better leverage he nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance to the sweet cavern known to mankind as her mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth allowing the battle for dominance to begin.

Her breathing suddenly became heavier as she fought for dominance. Never had Shad kisses left her feeling hot and bothered. There was an ache between her legs that she had a feeling only Randy could relieve. She heard Randy growl deep in his throat and the sound vibrated its way into her mouth sending a shiver down her spine. Opening her eyes, she watched as he pulled back, a grin slowly reaching his lips and a mischievous gleam that entered his eyes.

"Do you realize what's going to happen if we continue," he said in a husky tone. Jessica breathe heavily, as she nodded her head.

Taking hold of her hand, he took off the ring that was placed on her finger and threw it across the room not caring where it landed. 'Much better.' He thought as he grabbed her forcefully, pushing her against the wall as he began to kiss her once again. He pinned her there with is body, lifting her so she was straddling his waist, grinding his hips against her allowing her to feel his bulging erection and just how much she was affecting him as he pinned her against the wall.

Moaning Jessica ran her hands over his chest and lowered her hands to the hem of his shirt. She tugged at it, attempting to take it off, as Randy broke the kiss for a second to allow her to strip him.

'What is he doing to me?' She thought. This wonton feeling inhabiting her body was too much to bear. She was on fire she was sure. Breaking the kiss she watched the emotions cross his eyes, desire, lust, passion.

Taking her off the wall, he held on to her as he turned in search of her bed. Placing her on the bed he stared down at her wondering why the hell he waited so long to tell her. Their eyes locked and it was as if time stood still, staring into her eyes was like watching a mirror through her soul. 'How could I be so blind' he thought. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, "Jess I.."

She stared on him, looking at him with concern. "What is it Randy?" she asked. He stared into her brown iris, fighting back the pain he felt. "If I had known… If I had known that he would put his hands on you—" he started.

She never let him finish what he was going to say before her lips claimed his own. Jessica stared at Randy and watched as this painful yet sorrowful look came on his face. "Ssh," she soothed as she caressed his face with her hands. "I don't want you feeling guilty for anything okay?"

"I just can't help it, Jess. If I had only been more aware of my feelings for you. If I only admitted to myself and to you how I felt, then you would have never gotten that bruise on your face," he said still pained.

Jessica watched him, unaware of what to say to make him feel better, to take the guilt away from him. "I don't blame you. I never did and I never will," she said trying to help Randy.

"But I do," he said plainly.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. Of course Randy nodded in response. "Then believe me when I say it wasn't your fault."

Randy was about to speak but Jessica pulled her face closer to him, kissing him passionately.

Their kiss was intense, all the frustration, hate, and love was poured into their kiss. They drowned out each other's moans, inserting his tongue to deepen the kiss; Randy hands abandoned her waist and trailed down her toned legs to grab hold of her ass.

Deciding to be bold Jessica slowly began to unzip his pants and rubbed his penis through his boxers. Pulling it out Jessica balked at the size, as she gasped. Hearing Randy laugh at her, she was determined to make him choke on his next laugh. Taking hold on his shaft she wrapped her fingers around his penis as she moved her fist up and down his shaft in a slow steady motion. He moaned, gasping for air. Increasing the pace, she applied pressure in her movement.

"Mmmm" Randy moaned and groaned, "Jessica...". _She's gonna drive me crazy _he thought.

"Yes Randy?" Jessica asked. She continued her movement, and thought she was pleasing Randy, so she didn't expect Randy to push her way. "Fuck," he muttered to himself.

Looking up at Randy, confusion evident on her face, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly. He chuckled, as he shook his head. "No Jessica, you didn't. I just needed a breather, because I don't think I'll be able to control myself. Are you sure you want this Jess?" he asked. He needed to make sure that this is what she wanted also. Jessica stood up, so she could make eye contact with Randy.

"I want this. I want you Randy."

This was all Randy needed to hear, as he stepped out of his pants and boxers. Bringing his mouth to level with her own he seized her lips in a passionate kiss. They moaned simultaneously as they both deepened the kiss. He walked her over to her bed, as he began to strip her. Soon all her clothes and undergarments were on the floor, leaving nothing but her naked body in front of Randy. Randy breathed heavily, readying himself for what was going to happen, as he again began to kiss her feverously. Jessica kissed him back, just as passionately, as she ran her hands all over his chiseled chest. "Condoms" he said in between kisses.

"Top drawer," Jessica answered. Randy broke the kiss suddenly, to retrieve the condom. He opened the packet, and was about to put the condom on, before Jessica stopped him. "Let me," she said as she grabbed it from his hands. Rolling the condom down his nine and half inches rod of steel, Jessica locked her gaze with his. Noticing the gleam in his eyes Jessica blew air on his shaft as she put it on, as Randy clenched his jaw, and shut his eyes in a way to gain control of himself. Jessica was playing with fire right now, but she was not aware as she began to rub the head of his penis slowly. Abruptly like an enraged animal being let out of its cage, Randy pushed her on the bed, easing himself on top her.

He ran his hands up and down her body before travelling to her thighs and rubbing her clit softly. Groaning he removed her hands and grabbed hold of his dick and rubbed his it against her powerlessly; his hips giving small thrust at her entrance. Keeping his eyes on hers he gently pulled her hips slightly off the bed and entered at an agonizing slow pace, moaning at how tight and wet she was.

Grabbing hold of the sheet, Jessica squeezed her eyes shut. Breathing slowly Jessica tried to relax. Don't get her wrong he felt good, damn good but she didn't expect him to be this painful.

Looking at Jessica, Randy knew she was in pain, bringing her legs to wrap around his waist he hovered over her as he said, "Baby, open your eyes and look at me"

As she slowly locked her gaze on him, Randy captured her lips with his. Kissing her tenderly he started a slow rhythm. Breaking apart for air he said, "Look at me please." Finally Jessica looked up to him, so see nothing but love, and concern written in his eyes. "It's okay, just breathe Jess." Before reclaiming her mouth.

She focused on blocking out the pain by moving her hips slowly to meet Randy's pace, sure enough the pain started to subside and pleasure started to kick in. Both Randy and Jessica starting moaning into their kiss, Randy's hands finding their way to her breasts he caressed the appendage flicking and pinching the nipples occasionally pulling on it urging her to arch into him. Increasing the pace of his thrust, Randy groaned he couldn't get enough and found himself not wanting to let get her go. Focusing in the present he kissed down her neck to suckle on her breasts making Jessica gasp. Swirly his tongue around her nipple he gently pulled on it with his teeth only to soothe it with his tongue once more. Dropping one of his hands from her breast he rubbed and massaged her clit. Jessica moaned. She gasped as she felt Randy lightly pinch her clit the act causing her to moan in need. Her cries got louder urging him on; his hips picking up in speed causing her to moan even louder. Every time he pulled out only to plunge back in her deep was shattering her nerves. Wrapping her legs tighter around him she felt his next thrust hit her deeper if that was possible, it was like he was splitting her in too.

Grabbing hold of Jessica's legs, Randy placed her legs on his shoulders and placed his hands on the back of her thighs. Not giving her time to adjust he pounded into her unable to control himself, the sound of skin slapping intensified.

Looking down at Jessica, Randy took in the site before him; hands gripped the sheet, back arched, mouth agape, she never looked more exotic. "Mmmm" Jessica moaned. Her hips moved on their own accord desperately meeting him frantic thrust with eagerness. She was soaking wet, she felt her juices dripping on his penis giving him the lubrication needed to dive in and out of her. It was if someone had come and inhabited her body. She wasn't like this; I mean she was responsive but not like this. It's as if her mouth refused to be turned off releasing these uncontrollable moans. Jessica turned him over, so that she was not on top of him not slowing the momentum that they were going at.

They continued to move together as the rode out the waves of ecstasy moaning until they simultaneously came down from their orgasmic high. Bringing his mouth to level with her own he seized her lips in a passionate kiss, and began to kiss her cheek, neck and ending off with her forehead. Jessica lay on top of him, not knowing what to say. Never in her life had she made love to someone that way, where she felt so much passion, love, and desire.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Randy said, noticing her silence.

"About how much I love you," she murmured. She had never told him this, and was scared to which is why it came out barely as a whisper.

"What was that?" he asked. Jessica got up a bit so that she elbows were now resting on Randy's face , as she looked in directly in the eye.

" I love you," she repeated, as she smiled. "And I don't know how, or why it took me so long to admit it." Randy returned the smile, as he pushed back some strands of hair that was out of place.

"And I love you too ," he said as he placed tender kisses on lips, before breaking the kiss. He realized that he had to clean up, and throw the condom away. "Excuse me for a sec," he said. He walked over into the bathroom, dropping the waste he grabbed the towel from the bathroom. Turning on the tap, he began to wipe his face of any sweat. He proceeded back into the room, noticing that Jessica had fallen asleep, and chuckled. Pulling back the blankets Randy laid and drew Jessica closer to him. Shifting his weight so that her body was lying on top of him again, he placed her head gently on his chest so that her head nestled neatly under his chin. Breathing a sigh Randy gazed down at her beautiful face basking at how serene she looked. Looking at the clock he noted it said 3:15AM.

"'Night Jess." Randy said as he pulled her closer to his chest. Taking one last look at her he closed his eyes and joined her in dreamland.


	9. I Respect You, I Love You

**_A/N I'm kind of disappointed in the amount of reviews that there was for Chapter 8. Remember guys, the more reviews, the faster I update. Scouts Honor : )_**

**_Special shout-outs and thanks to NickiStratz, Ally_Centon & Menaji_**

**Read & Review please :)**

**Chapter 9: I Respect You, I Love You**

Morning came, and both Jessica and Randy were still wrapped in each other's arms. Randy was the first to wake up, and smiled to himself when he saw a sleeping Jessica, resting on his chest, and realized that last night had not been a dream. He realized that he finally mustered up enough courage to tell this woman how he felt, and still could not believe that she felt the same. He leaned in to kiss her forehead as she began to stir. She glanced up at him, with half open eyes and gave him a small smile. Small, because she hated waking up so early, but a smile none the less because of the fact that she was waking up in Randy's arms.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Randy said as he rubbed Jess' shoulders. Her skin was so soft under his touch, like satin, and he was so tempted to make love to her again. "It's okay," she said as she rose, leaning on Randy's chest giving her enough leverage to place a kiss on his lips. Randy responded by crushing his lips against hers, and began to nibble on her bottom lip. He then grabbed the back of her neck and her back, forcing her to get on top of him. She was now straddling him as she began to move her hips in a rhythmic motion that matched their kiss, causing Randy's member to grow in arousal under Jessica's vagina. She moaned as she felt his bugle under her. Randy broke the kiss, as his lips began to trail down her neck, to her collarbone and finally resting at the top of her right breast which he began to suckle. Jessica stifled a moan, and hearing the slightest of those sounds caused Randy to groan which only stiffened his member. He wanted her, so badly that it hurt.

"Alright, see you later man" Jessica heard Shad talking from the hallway ,outside her door, clearly in conversation with someone else. Quickly, Jessica raised, eyes widened in shock. "Shit," she muttered to herself. Randy didn't find anything wrong with this situation as he continued to kiss her soft breasts. Jessica pushed him down, as she gazed seriously into his eyes, "Stop," she said whispering through clenched teeth. Randy was about to speak, but Jessica quickly placed her finger on his mouth, indicating for him to shut up. She thought to herself that maybe if they were quiet, Shad would realize that she was probably sleeping. However, she was wrong. She suddenly heard something that sounded like a rustling key chain, and quickly realized that Shad must have gotten the key to her room. Swiftly she got up, and looked at Randy as she pointed to the bathroom door. "Get in there," she whispered. Normally in this situation Randy would not have gone hiding into a bathroom, but he saw the seriousness and even scared look on Jessica's face, and decided to listen to her. He got out of bed, went to pick up his boxers as he past Jessica, giving her a small kiss on the lips before heading into the bathroom. Jessica put on her robe, just as Shad walked in.

"How do you have the key to my door?" she asked as tried to comb her hair with her fingers in an attempt to at least look like everything was fine. "Remember we said that we would put this room in our name in the morning, as a sign of us working on our relationship?" he asked back. Jessica licked her lips, and swore to herself. How could she forget that? Last night before she came into her room, Shad and she had spoken to the receptionist about giving Shad a key to her room. He wanted to start sharing the room right away, but she felt like he was trying to push the proposal on him, she they decided that they would share it in the morning.

"I forgot," she admitted, as she shrugged. "Hey, I'm just going to take a quick shower, so how about I meet you downstairs?" she asked. Damn she really needed to get Shad out of here. A twinkle shined in Shad's eyes and he closed the distance in between them.

"Or how about we take a shower together," he said as he leaned down to place soft kisses on Jessica's neck. She tried to move, but he only wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Shad, stop," Jessica said, still trying to wiggle out of Shad's embrace. Shad lifted his head, and shifted his gaze to meet Jessica's eyes. He noticed a type of resistance in her, and began to wonder what was the matter. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Jessica tried to maintain her gaze and not crumble under Shad's stare, but she was so afraid of what would happen if he realized that Randy was in the bathroom. She licked her lips nervously, "Yep, everything's fine," she said , "I just really need you to go so I can take a shower."

"Why don't I just wait here for you?" Shad asked, walking towards the bed. Before he could even sit on it Jessica yelled, "No !" She hadn't noticed how loud she had yelled, until she saw how startled Shad had become. He furrowed his brow , "Are you sure everything's okay Jess?" he asked again. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he actually cared, which made her feel even worse about herself. Again she nodded , "Yes, I just need you to leave okay? Please," she pleaded. Shad nodded reluctantly and was about to leave until he noticed an RKO t-shirt on the floor, and boy shorts. He also noticed his ring that he had given Jessica on the floor near the clothes. Jessica followed his gaze, realizing what he saw, and knew right away that she was in big trouble.

"Where is he?" he growled through clenched teeth. They both knew who he was talking about and Jessica's heart rate began to increase as she looked into Shad's eyes and noticed the coldness seeping through. When Jessica did not respond, Shad moved closer to her grabbing both of her arms in his hands, "I asked you a fucking question Jessica. Where the fuck is he?" Shad did not realize that in his anger, he began to apply more pressure to his grip, and violently shake Jessica.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shad. No one is here!" she cried. "Shad you're hurting me!" Randy wanted to be out there as soon as Shad walked in, but Jessica wouldn't allow it. However, hearing her screams was something that broke his heart, and he was not about to let Shad hurt her again. He knew that Jessica would kill him for leaving the bathroom, but that was a consequence he was willing to take. He opened the door, just in time to witness Shad pushing Jessica toward the wall, still with his hands on her.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Randy roared. Shad's head whipped around, and his cold gaze was set upon Randy. However, Randy was never one to back down. "Are you deaf? I said to get your hands off her now, before I make you !" Randy threatened. Shad slowly dropped his hands off Jessica has he turned his whole body in Randy's direction.

"I'm going to say this once, and once only. If you ever touch her again, I will make sure that you are out of a job, that you will be crawling on your hands and knees for your next meal, and if you're lucky I'll only break your neck, and not the rest of your body," Randy threatened as he clenched his jaw.

Shad narrowed his gaze, "Do you think you scare me Orton? I'm not Jessica who you can fuck around with like a toy. If you fuck with me, I will make sure that you will regret ever threatening me in the first place!" he yelled. Jessica was about to respond to his comment about her, before Randy got into Shad's face.

He chuckled, "Did you forget what happened the last time Shad, or do I need to remind you. Because I have no problem doing that right here," Randy said, and Jessica peered down to notice the obvious fist that Randy's hands were forming. Stepping in between the two, she looked up at Randy, pleading with her eyes to not start a fight in her room. Randy swore under his breath.

"Damn it Jessica, don't give me that look," he said looking at her. Jessica gave him a smile, knowing that he wouldn't do anything. She then turned back around to Shad.

"Shad, I'm so sorry," she started before he stopped her.

"Save your fucking breath. Your nothing but a whore Jessica, do you know that? He doesn't even love you. He's only fucking you to get in my head, and when he's done with you he will drop you like the little bitch that you are!" he exclaimed. His words hurt her, and Randy rubbed her shoulders in reassurance that he was here for her.

"Okay, I think you're done here Shad. Get the fuck out of here before something really happens," Randy stated. Shad's chest was heaving, clearly looking for a fight, but decided against it. He walked over to pick up his ring, and left the room, slamming the door violently behind him.

Randy turned Jessica around, to notice tears in her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry you had to hear those things," he said as he caught a tear that slid down her cheek.

"Yeah, well if you had stayed in the fucking bathroom like you were supposed to, then none of that would have happened. I could have handled that myself," she spat in a harsh tone.

"Yeah I could tell you had that situation handled Jess," he said sarcastically. Jessica gave him the coldest look she could muster, and attempted to move out of Randy's presence. However Randy caught her, and wrapped his arms around her waist with her back pressed upon his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her cheek. He heard her sigh, and felt her relax in his grip. He turned her around, stroking her cheek with his hand.

"It's not your fault. I just wish that I could have broken things off on a better terms. I know he was hurt, and that hurts me," she admitted. Randy nodded his head in understanding.

"That's another thing I love about you," he whispered. "I mean the jerk put his hands on you, said some horrible things, and yet you still care about his feelings. I don't know how you could have such a big heart. I mean you still have a smart ass mouth, but you still care about people," he said. Hearing Randy say this about her placed a smile on her face, as she placed her head on Randy's chest. Randy began to rub her neck, soothing her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. That was the last time that Shad would ever put his hands on his woman, his Jessica.

* * *

Randy and Jessica were walking hand in hand backstage at the United Airlines Center. On tonight's show, Jessica would not be wrestling, however there was going to be a Diva battle royale to determine the number one contender, in which Jessica would be commentating on. Randy would be facing Sheamus in a non-title match, while Cena would be in a Submission match against Wade Barrett, the leader of this new group called Nexus. Last week on RAW, the group had tried to attack John and Randy, but the entire locker room came out to help the two. This time it would be a one on one match.

As the two walked down the hallways, they heard whispers from the other superstars. One comment really made Jessica laugh when Cody Rhodes passed by them and said "It's about time." Apparently most wrestlers saw the chemistry between the two, way before Randy and Jessica ever saw it. They finally reached their locker room, and were about to enter, until Jessica caught sight of a bunch of people in yellow and black shirts.

"I'll be right back," Jessica said letting go of Randy's hand. She was gone before Randy could realize what she was up to. He groaned and decided to follow her because he knew that this woman had a knack for getting herself into trouble.

Jessica walked up to the leader, Wade Barrett, and tapped him on his shoulders causing him to turn around and witness a 5`5 woman with her hands on her hips. "So what's on the agenda tonight huh guys? You bullies planning on jumping people, or are you actually growing some balls and fighting one on one," she started. "Oh that's right Wade, you have a match against Cena tonight don't you? I can't wait till you tap out," she said as she smirked. Clearly Wade did not find this too funny, as he closed the distance between him and Jessica. Slowly the rest of Nexus began to form a circle around Jessica.

"Is there a problem here?" someone asked coldly from behind Jessica. She turned around to see Randy giving the coldest, most evil look she had ever seen. Looking at him sent a chill down her spine.

"Ahh , how nice of you to join us," Wade said. "We were just about to shut your little friend's mouth here," he looked Jessica up and down, taking in every inch of her body. "Would you like to join? I'm sure there is plenty of her to go around," he said as he touched Jessica's forearm. All of a sudden, there was the sound of a bone cracking, as Randy raised his fist and connected it with Wade's jaw. Wade fell to the ground from that thunderous punch, and neither of his followers wanted to fight Randy, scared that they may receive a punch like that. Randy wrapped one of his arms around Jessica, leading them back into their locker room.

"Sorry?" Jessica said in the most innocent voice that she could muster. Randy narrowed his gaze, clearly not having it. He walked closer to her, grabbing both sides of her face in his hands.

"When are you going to realize that, that mouth of yours can get you into serious trouble Jessica?" he said in a very serious tone. She shrugged, " I didn't try to get myself into trouble. I was just trying to defend you guys," she said as she looked to the ground. Randy sighed. He knew that she had the best interest at heart, as he pulled her close into a warm embrace.

"Besides," she started moving her head to look up at him, "I knew that my knight in shining amour would be there to protect me if anything happened." Randy was about to respond, but was silenced by Jessica's lips crashing on his. His warm, soft lips kissed her back. His tongue began to lick her bottom lip clearly wanting entry into her mouth. Jessica allowed him entry and felt his thick soft tongue invade her mouth. Randy growled, and Jessica could feel the vibration travel all the way from the back of his throat into her mouth. His hands travelled down her side, one hand grasping her breasts, and the other grabbing her neck

"Gross," someone commented from the door. Jessica and Randy quickly broke apart, to witness a snickering John posted at the door. They felt like children who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"You know I was hearing rumors about you two on my way here, but you know what I said? I said that they can't be true because my _best _friends would have told me about it. And then I walk in here, and see you two going at it. I am truly heartbroken guys, truly heartbroken," he said as he plastered a fake sad look on his face. However, soon a smile crept on his face, as he walked inside the room. "That aside, finally! I'm happy for you two butt-heads," he said as he put his arm around both of them. "Great, now I'm going to be the third wheel," he sighed.

"Well," Jessica started, "Not unless you date say Maria, or even Mickie," she commented.

"Jessica," John groaned. He knew where this conversation was going, and he didn't want to hear it. "You know I'm with—"

"Yeah Liz, that whore. What the hell do you see in her John?" she asked. Cena was about to respond, but Randy didn't think that Jessica would like the answer. "Alright, enough of this Liz talk, because it's only going to get the both of you upset." He turned to Jessica, "Don't you have a Diva's match to commentate on?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll see you guys later," she said. Before leaving she gave Randy a kiss on the cheek, and waved goodbye to John.

"Speaking of Liz, how is she?" Randy asked when Jessica was finally out of the room. "She's good," John responded. "She sent me another ultrasound. I'm having a boy Randy!"

Randy smiled. "Congrats man," he said as he pulled John into a hug. He was really happy for him, but in the back of his mind he was still wondering if that kid was Cena's or not.

"Thanks," John said smiling. "Enough about me though. You and Jess huh? I'm happy that you took my advice to heart," he said.

Randy smirked, "Actually, it was Eve that convinced me," he admitted. "She came to my room last night, and after that I went straight to Jessica to tell her how I felt."

"Wait, so you were with Eve before you went to Jessica?" Cena asked trying to get the story straight.

"Yeah why?"

"Did you have sex with Eve?" John asked.

"Nah, she just gave me a blow-job," Randy admitted. John nodded, "And did you and Jessica uh, umm,, you know?" Randy didn't answer but instead just grinned. John began to shake his head, back and forth. "You idiot!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Randy asked confused. "Please tell me you told Jessica," John pleaded.

"Told her what?"

John ran a hand down his face, "The fact that you let Eve give you head, before you slept with her." Randy's whole body language changed. He had not taking in that fact, and couldn't believe how awful it sounded. He slept with Jessica right after another women performed oral sex on him. Randy remained silent, and John knew his answer.

"You didn't, did you" Cena stated. "You better tell her, before somebody else does," he warned. Either way, Randy was fucked.

**xxx**

The diva's battle royale was pretty spectacular, especially for a diva's match. Although initially Jessica wanted Maryse to win it, just so she could have an amazing match with her friend, Eve had won it, and Jessica was not the least bit upset about it. This way she could her hands on the girl her current boyfriend was previously sleeping with. She laughed at herself for that thought, for technically her and Randy weren't official yet. Jessica was on her way to catering, because believe it or not commentating on a match works up quite and appetite. Just as she was about to enter she saw Eve walking towards her, carrying a grin that Jessica would love to slap off her.

"Don't get used to that belt, because you won't have it for long," she teased when she finally reached Jessica.

Jessica chuckled, " I'm not one of those diva's that suck and that you could beat easily. Unlike them and you, I can actually wrestle," Jessica spat back. "My one question though, is why did you insist on having a battle royale, when you could have just invoked your rematch clause?"

Eve crossed her arms over her chest, "I did that to prove to you how much of a force I am to be reckoned with," she answered simply.

Again Jessica laughed, "You're forgetting that I already beat you once Eve, and frankly you are not that great of a 'force to be reckoned with'."

"You are quite cocky lately aren't you? Is Randy's cockiness rubbing off on you? Well I mean his cock was definitely rubbing off in me, before he went to you" Eve said smirking.

"Huh?" Jessica asked clearly confused.

Eve placed a hand over her hand, pretending that she was shocked, "Oh my God, don't tell me that he didn't tell you? Apparently my blowjobs aren't good enough for him, so he ran to you. Of course with my advice," she smirked.

Jessica didn't know whether to slap the bitch that was standing in front of her, or do much worse. She breathed, trying to stay calm, and decided on neither.

"Well, I'm sorry that you are such a whore and that God created a mouth that should only be used to stuff cocks in. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to take MY title, back to MY room, and make love to MY man," she emphasized and turned to leave. Unfortunately for her, John and Randy were walking her way, but before she said anything she turned to make sure that Eve was gone, because she was not about to give her the satisfaction of seeing her confront Randy.

"Hey Jess," John said when they were finally close to other another. Jessica ignored him, setting her sights on Randy.

"So when exactly were you going to tell me Randy!" Jessica spat. "Do you know how embarrassing that was for me to know that the dude that I slept with last night put his dick in me that was covered in the spit of that Latina skank!" she yelled. Randy looked to John for some help, but he wanted no part of it. He quietly excused himself leaving Randy to face Jessica's wrath.

Randy placed his hand on Jessica's shoulders to try and calm her down however she shrugged it off, "Don't touch me," she said harshly.

"Listen Jess, yes I should have told you. But why does it matter? It's not like you and I were together then."

Jessica's nose flared in anger, before a sudden sadness washed over her. "I can't believe you just said that," she whispered, clearly hurt. It took all of Randy's will not to grab her and embrace her to show her how much he loved her, but he knew that she didn't want him to.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just…." He started before Jessica raised her hand to silence him.

"It's okay Randal. You clearly showed that you don't respect me as a women, and frankly I don't think I can be in a relationship or whatever this is with a man who doesn't respect me," she stated plainly.

Randy's eyes fluttered with confusion, before he furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you saying Jessica?"

"I'm saying exactly what you heard Randy. I don't think this will work," she said with a straight poker face on, displaying no emotion.

Randy was at a loss for words. How exactly was it possible for him to fuck it up already? He sighed, as he licked his lips. He was about to respond, but not before Jessica turned around and was already walking away from him. He yelled her name down the hall, but she ignored him. In his peripheral vision he could see Eve, who appeared from nowhere, smirking away. He narrowed his gaze at her, displaying how disgusting he found her, shook his head and walked down the hall wondering how the hell he was going to get his head in the game and face Sheamus.

* * *

As soon as Jessica finished talking to Randy, she went straight to her hotel. Jessica sat on her couch in her hotel room, staring at a black TV screen, wondering how she could fuck up two relationships in the same day. She ran her hand through her hair which was usually in a ponytail as it rested a bit past her shoulders. Sighing, she realized that maybe she was better off single. Less arguments, less pain, and less heartache. She knew that she really shouldn't have been that mad towards Randy, but what hurt her was that she felt that he didn't respect her. To have another women give you oral sex, and then have sex with a women you supposedly loved was sickening. A thud on the door broke Jessica out of her thoughts as she got up to answer it. Without checking the peephole first she opened the door. Randy stepped in quickly with two bags in his hand before she could close it, as she rolled her eyes and faced him. She was about to tell him to get out before he spoke.

"So I got some Chinese food, a couple of Bacardi Breezers, Titanic, gummy worms, Ferroi Rocher, and the latest WWE magazine with yours truly on the cover," Randy said with a grin. He had brought some of Jessica's favorite things to help her to forgive him but it clearly was not working, as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Staring at the bags, she saw the top of the Bacardi bottle. Her throat grew dry as she imagined what that drink would taste like on her tongue. She quickly shoved that idea out of her mind knowing that she could not have any, and focused back on Randy.

Randy walked over to the nearest table dropping the bags on it, before proceeding to place himself in front of Jessica. He dug his hands into his pockets, steadily holding his gaze with her, sighing before he spoke.

"I realize that I didn't even apologize for what happened, instead I just tried to take the blame off me. I'm sorry Jessica. I'm sorry for making you feel less than what you are, and I'm sorry for making you feel disrespected. I hold you on such a high pedestal and I would never think of you as less than the most amazing, perfect woman a guy like me could ever ask her. Truth is, I don't even think I deserve you. Cause with you I see a chance to actually be happy in a relationship, and I don't even think I deserve happiness, not after everything I have done in my past. I get that we are going to fight, because we are just too alike, and our personalities will clash. That doesn't mean that I'm not willing to work for this, for us, because I love you way too much to ever let you go," Randy expressed open-heartedly to her. Jessica nodded and remained silent before pointing her finger at the bag.

"Did you say that you had gummy worms in that bag?" she asked. Randy nodded, as she started to smile. "Well then, I guess there's a bit of forgiveness left in me," as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. He responded on embracing her, as he realized something.

Randy arched an eyebrow," Are you saying that I didn't have to say what I just said to get you to forgive me?" he asked. She grinned, "Well it helped, but it wasn't my deciding factor," she said teasingly. He furrowed his brow, as Jessica placed a light kiss on his lips. "And you deserve happiness Randy. And I'd be honored if I was the one to bring you it. I love you Randal."

Randy pressed his soft lips on her, pushing his body against her as she let out a small moan. He tightened his arms around her waist. He grabbed her head fiercely; as he ran his hands threw it pushed her mouth more forcefully on his. He licked her bottom lip, teeth nipping on it in attempt of teasing Jessica. She moaned again, opening her mouth a bit, giving entrance to his tongue, allowing for her tongue to caress with his. He growled, driving Jessica insane as he began to take off her shirt. Jessica broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and locked her eyes on Randy's which blazed with heat and passion.

She grinned, "Slow down boy. You could have your way with me after we get through Titanic," she winked. She left Randy's embrace as she went through the bags he brought and pulled out the DVD. He groaned, in frustration because he really wanted her now, and his erection was a sign of it, but proceeded to walk towards the couch as Jessica popped in the movie.

"Don't worry," she started as she sat beside him, with his arms around her, "The movie is only 4 hours long," she said giggling, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "You are so lucky that I love you," he said through clenched teeth, causing Jessica to smile. She snuggled against him, grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. About thirty minutes in, Leonardo DiCaprio appeared on the screen, placing a very big smile on Jessica's face.

"That man was hot then, and is still hot now. I'd so do him," she said absent mindedly. Randy growled, clearing not finding what Jessica had just said amusing.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" she teased. When Randy didn't answer, she leaned up, kissing him firmly on the lips. However Randy didn't respond ,clearly angered at her comment, so Jessica trailed her fingers down his stomach, and into his pants, grasping his penis. Suddenly a low growl erupted through Randy's throat, as he began to kiss her back, passionately. She broke it, grinning against his lips.

"You cheated," he said huskily. Jessica merely shrugged, "All's fair in love and war babe. Now hush, my movie is playing," she said focusing her attention back to Titanic. The couple stayed in their embrace, snuggling up against each other, each forgetting about the fact that they were about to let what they had go.


	10. The Note

**A/N** Yes, yes I know it's been a while, and I am EXTREMELY sorry. But I'm back now :) Thanks to all my reviewers, those who have put this story on their story alerts, and favourite stories. I absolutely love you guys ! It's been difficult getting over writer's block, but finally here is the next chapter.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 10 : The Note **

Usually it was hard to find a gym that was willing to give up their boxing ring in order to give people time to train, but since RAW was in Jessica's hometown of Toronto, she had connections to use a boxing ring in a downtown gym. Randy accompanied her, as they trained together.

"Show me how you do that Jumping DDT again," Randy told Jessica. She nodded as she placed her arm around his head, preparing for the move. However, Randy quickly countered placing Jessica in a sleeper hold. She tapped him on his arm, signalling him to let go. She turned around, giving a very pissed off look at Randy.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she massaged her neck, suffering from the effects of his hold.

"Your DDT," he began, "It's all wrong. I'm shocked those divas haven't countered it yet. Typical divas" he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Jessica inquired. That DDT was her signature move, and now Randy was telling her that she was doing it wrong? Randy moved closer to her and he bent her over, placing his arms around her neck, preparing for the move.

"This, is what you are doing," he stated as he put her in starting position of the move. "Aren't you going to apply more pressure?" Jessica wondered.

Randy shook his head, "Nope, because that is exactly how much pressure you are applying. See how much room you have to move your head around?" he said as he let go of her. Jessica stood up as she nodded, "Yeah I do," she mumbled, clearly irritated. Randy arched his eyebrows, "You okay?"

She licked her lips, "Yeah fine. It's just you don't see me critizing your jumping cutter, or backbreaker." Randy chuckled, "That's because I do it right." She didn't respond as he smirked and turned around, walking towards the ropes in order to exit the ring.

"I'll show him," she said to herself. Jessica ran towards Randy, attempting to do a running hurricarana into a DDT. She performed the hurricarana effortlessly, but as soon as she caught a hold of Randy's head, he countered it and performed a simple side slam, planting Jessica's back on the floor.

"Told ya," he said smirking as he looked down at her. She cursed under her breath, as she sat up. He bent over, to sit right in front her, placing his hands on her leg.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out," he said removing a strand of her hair from her face. She sighed, "I know. I just thought my DDT was really good, and now I'm finding out it sucks."

"It doesn't suck necessarily," he started, "It just needs some tweaking. Tweaking that I'm willing to give, for a price of course," he said grinning. Jessica giggled, "And what price would that be?" She already knew the answer, and wasn't surprised when Randy leaned forward placing his lips on hers. She smiled against his lips, as he broke the kiss. "That was just the starting price. You owe me more later," he said winking. He got up, helped Jessica get up also, and both wrestlers soon left the gym, heading to their hotel room to get ready for a dinner the two had planned.

xxx

"So, John is meeting us for dinner," Randy said as he began buttoning up his baby blue dress shirt.

"Oh is he? Why?" Jessica asked while she put on her pearl necklace.

"Because we are going on a double date," Randy answered. "Nice. Who is he bringing? Mickie?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, Liz" Randy said casually. Jessica walked towards Randy, whipping him around to see if he was telling the truth. There was no hint of a smile on his face, so she figured that he was. "Why is that skank coming?"

"John invited her, and I said it was okay," he said shrugging. "And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?" she asked folding her hands over her chest.

Randy sighed, "If I told you Jessica, I knew you would throw a fit like you are doing now, and say that you wouldn't be going."

Jessica arched an eyebrow, "Funny that you thought that, because I am not going," she said walking away, proceeding to take off her dress. She placed her hands on the hem of her dress in an attempt to take off the dress but was stopped when Randy grabbed her hand.

"You are going Jessica. I already promised John that you'd come, and he's really excited. Do you really want to disappoint him Jess?" Randy asked, peering into Jessica's iris.

"Well no one told you to promise John anything. Have fun at the dinner, tell me how it goes," Jessica said giving Randy a fake smile. Randy sighed, "Must you always be so difficult?" Jessica smiled, lifted her hands to caress the side of his face, "Would you love me otherwise?" She lifted her head, catching Randy by surprise as she began kissing him passionately. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pushed his face closer to hers, deepening the kiss. She began to walk forward, pushing Randy in the direction of the bed. Randy sat down subconsciously on the bed, as Jessica sat on his lap, opening his dress shirt, placing soft kisses on his chest. It took Randy a minute to realize what she was trying to do, as he swiftly turned her over, pinning her to the bed.

"Nice try," he said sternly. Jessica rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you rather stay here, and you know, continue ?" she said seductively. Randy stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Nope. Now let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jessica said, crossing her arms across her chest, like a child. Randy again sighed, as he placed a soft sudden kiss on her lips, "Please," he said softly, almost begging, pleading with his eyes.

"Ugh, I hate when you look at me like that," Jessica began. "Fine, but I swear Randy, if she says or does one thing that is out of line, I'll hurt her."

"She's pregnant Jess," Randy said reminding her. She shrugged, "Then I just won't hit her in the stomach." Randy chuckled as he pulled Jessica off the bed, embracing her. "What am I going to do with you?" Twenty minutes later the couple entered the Baton Rouge restaurant, and had the waiter take them over to where John was seated. John got up to greet his friends, hugged Jessica, as he leaned over to whisper in her ear , "Behave." Jessica rolled her eyes as she and Randy took their seats in the booth with John and Liz. Jess did not even acknowledge Liz's presence, so Liz made the first gesture.

"Good evening Jessica. How are you?" Liz asked. Instead of replying back to her, Jessica opened up her menu and started reading it, wondering what she would order.

Randy cleared his throat, "I believe Liz just asked how you were Jess." "I know," Jessica said not lifting her head from the menu. "Well then the least you can do is answer her." She slammed her menu down, "The least _you_ could do is not tell me what to do. You already forced me to come and have dinner with this whore!" she said slightly raising her voice.

"Jessica! I won't have you talking to the mother of my child like that," John said very sternly. She looked up at him, to see that he was clearly annoyed by Jessica's behaviour.

"She cheated on you John. Why the hell are you still with this bitch?" Jessica asked. If John wanted to raise his voice with her, then so would she.

John chuckled in amusement, "Oh so I'm not allowed to stay with someone who cheated on me, but it was alright for you to stay with a man that put his hands on you. Which one is more pathetic Jess?" Jessica clenched her jaw, as a look of hurt washed over her face. "Son of a bitch" she muttered, as she got up. "I'll find my own way home Randy," she said as she began to leave. Randy called out to her but she ignored him. Randy got up gazing at John, with a pretty pissed look, "That was pretty low John." John sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have gone there but Jessica was pissing him off. "I'll go find her," John offered. Randy nodded as John got up to follow Jessica.

Luckily Jessica had not made it very far in her heels, as John ran up to her catching her right by the entrance of the restaurant.

"Jessica, wait," he said calling after her. Of course John knew that wouldn't be enough to stop her, so he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. Jessica gave him a blank stare, which bared no emotion, but John knew that what he had said hurt her.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I was angry and I shouldn't have said that. But Jess, you can't be saying those things to her," he said. She sighed, "I just don't understand why you are with her John. She's just going to hurt you again."

"And if that times comes, I'll deal with it. I understand your concern, but this is my problem, not yours." Jessica pursed her lips, "Okay, fine." John looked at her in shock, "Wait, what?" he asked.

Jessica gave him a faint smile, "I said okay, fine. As in I'll _try_ to be nicer. I can't guarantee it though. You already know how I am."

He chuckled, as he pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you. Wasn't expecting you to agree that easily though. Now can we please go back and act like civilized human beings?" She nodded. The two made their way back to the table, and just as they got back, Liz got up to go the washroom.

"I'll come with you," Jessica said. Both Randy and John gave Jessica a look, but she ignored them as she followed Liz to the washroom. Once inside, Jessica stopped Liz from entering a stall, turning her around to make sure she was facing her.

"Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me. But as long as you and John are together, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Liz sighed, "Jessica as much as you think that I don't like you, I actually do not have a problem with you. I respect you for being so protective of John. But I'm not going to hurt him. Not again."

"Well, you are going to have to excuse me if I can't take what you just said seriously. I love John, and if you hurt him again, that beating that I gave you the last time, won't compare the beating that is coming to you if you do," Jessica threatened.

"Again, I respect you being so protective of him. I just hope that one day we will be friends, for the sake of John and the baby," Liz said. Jessica gave her a fake smile. "Yeah I highly doubt that, but we'll see."

* * *

"So you four actually had a dinner together, that didn't involve hair pulling?" a very shocked and curious Maryse asked. Jessica and Maryse were in The Eaton Centre, in downtown Toronto, shoe shopping of course.

Jessica nodded, "Shocking right. I was actually quite proud of myself," she said, flashing a smile.

Maryse giggled, "As am I. Do you really think it's his kid?" Jessica was about to answer negative to that question, but as much as she loved Maryse, she knew that she was quite the gossiper, so she decided to lie.

"Yep," Jessica said lying through her teeth. "Anyways, how are you and Miz?" she asked, attempting to change the subject. Maryse rambled on and on about the Miz, and soon Jessica was tuning in and out. It wasn't that she didn't care, but that something had caught her attention.

"Hey Maryse, is it just me or is that man following us. Don't look now, but he's wearing an ATL fitted, black leather jacket and jeans. He's standing to the left of us." Slowly Maryse turned around, to both the left and the right, trying to see who Jess was talking about.

She shook her head, "I don't see anyone Jessica." Weird thing was that neither could Jessica. "Maybe I'm just seeing things. Lack of sleep I guess," Jessica proclaimed. An hour and a half later, the two were both done with their shopping and headed for Jessica's rental car in the parking lot. As they reached closer to the car, both noticed a white paper, with red lettering tucked in the windshield.

"What's that?" Maryse inquired as Jessica picked up the paper.

_Poor Randy, has you lying in his bed instead of a ditch. I wonder if he knows his girlfriend is a lying little bitch. _

"Jessica! Jessica! Jessica!" Maryse was practically shouting to get Jessica's attention. She managed to tear her eyes off the letter, entering reality. She passed the note over to Maryse.

"It's probably some fan who is jealous of your relationship," Maryse said after reading it. Jessica nodded.  
"Yeah I guess." However deep down, Jessica didn't think the answer was that simple.


End file.
